Dragon Hunters
by IceWarrior13
Summary: Five very special children are accidentally transported to the world of Remnant. Consequences arise and bonds are tested as these five are exposed to a brand new world, brand new rules of how they are to live and act, brand new friends, and brand new enemies.
1. Prologue - Natsu

Something went wrong.

From within the body of a young boy called Natsu Dragneel, Igneel - King of the Fire Dragons - could already tell that much. He and Natsu, they were not four-hundred years in Earthland's future, and they were definitely not in the cave that Natsu was supposed to wake up in.

Natsu laid in the middle of a grassy field, a foreign-feeling sun shining down on the ten year-old Fire Dragon-Slayer. The pink-haired boy slowly woke up and opened a pair of brown eyes, blinking in the bright light.

This wasn't good, Igneel decided. This wasn't good at all.

* * *

Natsu looked around, his eyes slowly widening as he realized that he wasn't in his cave. He was in the middle of a field he didn't recognize at midday, and worst of all: Igneel was gone.

"Igneel?" The boy asked, standing up. A light wind blew his clothes, hair, and the white scarf around his neck. "Igneel?!" The boy looked around, his eyes widening further as he began to panic. "IGNEEL?!" The boy's eyes teared up a little bit as there was no response, nor sign of his- "DAD?!"

Natsu kept spinning around in that field, searching for his dragon. Suddenly, there was a scream from within a nearby forest, and Natsu's eyes widened as he turned towards it. The scream was followed by howls, and Natsu's eyes narrowed before he took off running towards the sound.

Someone needed his help!

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

A young girl of around nine or ten with blonde hair and lilac eyes backed towards a red wagon, her eyes wide as she let out a small noise of fright. She was in a clearing, near an old abandoned barn, and she was surrounded by a pack of monsters.

Black, wolflike creatures with armor of bone and red, glowing eyes - these were Beowolves, one of the many species of the Creatures of Grimm, which were soulless monsters that inhabited the planet of Remnant. They were younger, no match for an experienced Huntsman or Huntress, but this was a little girl with nothing but a sleeping seven year-old in the back of a wagon. And she was absolutely exhausted...

One of the Beowolves raised a clawed paw, snarling, when its shoulder was suddenly hit by a blast of fire. The whole pack looked back to see a glaring boy with pink hair and brown eyes, his right fist surrounded by fire.

"Leave her alone!" The boy ordered, and the girl blinked, her eyes widening. The monsters turned their full attention to the threat, slowly beginning to creep towards him. Natsu Dragneel bared a set of fanged teeth, his eyes narrowing in anger.

He was lost, he was alone, and his dragon - his father - had left him. And now, he was facing a group of mean monsters who were trying to hurt a little girl. This day was just getting worse and worse, and he wanted it to stop...

The first Beowolf charged and Natsu yelled and punched it in the face. The creature stumbled back, more annoyed than harmed, and all of the Grimm growled. Two had turned their attention back to the girl with the wagon, the blonde climbing into the wagon and hugging the half-conscious girl with a red hood who had been sleeping there close, terrified.

"Y-Yang..?" The smaller girl asked softly. The blonde hugged her, closing her eyes, and Natsu's eyes narrowed further.

"RAH!" Natsu struck another Beowolf with three times the strength of his first attack, the sound of the skull breaking ringing out as he felt the bone give, and the whole clearing lit up orange as the Grimm was burned away. Natsu backed away, his eyes widening in disbelief. There was no way that the flame in his hand had the strength to incinerate a flesh and blood monster! "T-the Hell..?"

The rest of the Beowolves lunged, and Natsu instinctively recoiled, but the sound of a blade slicing rang out. Three slices, and Natsu opened his eyes to see a man in black and grey facing away from him, a tattered red cape flapping behind him as he lowered a large scythe.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the entire pack of monsters dissolving into the ground, turning to smoke and rose petals, and he wondered what sort of magic this must have been... Natsu looked up at the man as he walked over to the wagon, sighing in relief as both girls looked up at him, unharmed.

"Two little runaway-punks, present and accounted for." He muttered to himself, drawing a flask and taking a swig before looking back over his shoulder. "Same for an extra little punk who nearly died trying to play hero... And also looks like a little runaway, by those clothes." Natsu blinked as the man gestured to the wagon. "Get in. I have to get you three out of these woods before nightfall. It's not safe."

"O... Okay." Natsu slowly walked over and climbed into the wagon as the two little girls moved to make space for him, their eyes wide as they stared at him. They sat at the end of the wagon by the handle, and Natsu sat at the opposite end, sitting Indian-style and staring at the man as his scythe somehow collapsed into a sword so he could place it on his back. "Cool..."

"Tch." The man smirked as he turned to the boy, his light-red eyes glinting. "Never seen a Huntsman, before?" Natsu numbly shook his head, and the man blinked. "Oh."

The two little girls were still staring at Natsu, and he blinked as he felt their gazes before turning and looking at them. He blinked, then gave an fanged grin and waved.

"Hey!"

"H-hey." The blonde waved back, a little wary. The girl in the hood, however, beamed and waved back, her silver eyes shining.

"Hey! I'm Ruby Rose!"

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu looked at the blonde girl. "What's your name?"

"Yang Xiao-Long." The girl gave a small nod. "And he's our Uncle Qrow." The man gave an idle wave as he drew a strange, glowing object and began tapping it with his thumb, muttering something about _dumb kids_ , and Natsu realized that the three were a family. "... Thanks, for helping us."

"Heh." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "No problem!"

"Well, since I know why _Firecracker_ and the _Pipsqueak_ are out here, I might as well ask..." Qrow looked at Natsu, his eyes narrowed. "What the Hell are you doing out here?"

"My... My dad and I live in a cave, a-and I went to sleep." Natsu shook his head. "I woke up in a field, and he was gone. I don't know where I am, but I heard Yang scream, so..." Natsu closed his eyes, resting his hands on his knees. "I don't know what to do, now."

"You and your old man live in a cave?" Qrow asked, his eyebrow raising. "What is he, some paranoid, divorced ol' coot who thinks that the Kingdoms are going to fall and he's better off raising you in this mess? Met too many of those, in my day..."

"He's... He's a dragon." Natsu looked up at Qrow, frowning. "His name is Igneel, and he was teaching me Fire Dragon-Slayer magic." Qrow's eyebrow raised somewhat higher, then he shook his head and looked back onto the path.

' _Great. Some paranoid old fart went nuts while raising his kid in these woods, and now he's got the kid thinking that he's a dragon and-'_ Qrow blinked, then looked at Natsu. The boy was in the middle of describing riding on a dragon's back to his nieces in vivid detail, holding his arms out like airship wings as Ruby laughed and clapped, Yang raising an eyebrow as she obviously didn't buy any of it. ' _Magic?_ '

Qrow considered the bright flash of orange light he'd seen while he was running to the clearing, then blinked again. Qrow looked down at the object in his hand, a communication device called a scroll, and he switched over from a contact labeled Taiyang Xiao-Long and over to one labeled Ozpin. He typed in a single question.

 _Are there any fairytales you know about kids learning magic from dragons?_

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

A grey-haired, brown-eyed man dressed in green sitting at a desk in a large office within an enormous tower looked down as his scroll buzzed, lowering a cup of coffee and raising the device. He raised an eyebrow, then blinked in surprise at the message on the screen. Qrow was either extremely drunk - on enough alcohol to drown an entire village in liquor - or...

"Glynda." Ozpin looked up at a blonde-haired, green-eyed woman in white, black, and purple who had looked at him curiously upon the message's arrival. "... Bring me any information, fact or lore, that exists pertaining to dragons."

"Dragons?"

"Yes..." Ozpin looked down at his scroll, frowning. "I know of three kinds: two variants of Grimm, and then the g-... I need everything we have."

"... Alright."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Natsu blinked as Qrow grabbed the handle of the wagon and began pulling. Yang noticed his whole body freezing as the wagon started to move, the boy's eyes widening.

"Hey, what's-?" Yang's eyes widened as Natsu groaned, gripping his stomach, and he turned and moved his head so that his mouth faced off of the wagon. "Uh... Are you okay?"

"Motion sickness..." Natsu managed, then he covered his mouth with his hand to keep from vomiting. "I-Igneel says that all Dragon-Slayers have it..." Ruby giggled, and Yang smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, _Dragon Boy_."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

That night, Qrow pulled the wagon up to a large cabin, and Yang and Ruby climbed out and ran over to a blonde man dressed in shades of orange and brown as he kneeled, the man hugging both girls tightly. Natsu climbed out of the wagon, his eyebrow raised as he watched, and Qrow noticed.

"That's Taiyang, their dad."

"Oh."

"... So, who was your dad before you met this Igneel?"

"I don't remember. I was just a kid when Igneel found me, living in the forest..." Natsu crossed his arms, frowning slightly. "He's the only dad I've ever known... I hope that he's okay."

"Hmm... You know, Taiyang is a really nice guy. I bet that he'd look out for you until Igneel came back."

"Huh? No, I've gotta go and look for Ig-"

"Kid, if you think those Beowolves are the worst thing you'll encounter if you go searching, you're wrong." Qrow shook his head, sighing. "Those things were misbehaving puppies compared to most of the Grimm, out there. It's a dangerous world we live in..." Qrow looked to see Natsu raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Are there a lot of Grimm?"

"Millons of 'em, all over Remnant."

" _Remnant_?" Natsu raised his eyebrow further, and Qrow blinked. "What's that?"

"... Son of a-!"

* * *

Qrow paced by the treeline, shouting into his scroll as Natsu watched with confusion, sitting on an old tree-stump. Taiyang was in the background, scolding Yang for taking Ruby and going off into the dangerous woods, unaware of the predicament his ex-brother-in-law was in.

"Kid told me he's from _Earthland_ or somethin', where everyone can use magic if they just try hard enough." Qrow was saying to the person on the other end of the scroll, exasperated. "I don't thing he's kiddin', either. He's too young to be this creative, and he doesn't seem to be playing, or the lying sort... I can't take 'im, you know that... That's what I was thinking, but what are we gonna tell him? ... That's what it means, eh? That could help, a little... I'll pull 'im aside. Little troublemaker gets along well with the kids, so they won't be able to-... Got it. I'll let you know how it goes. Later, Oz."

Qrow hung up and turned to Natsu. The boy blinked as he noticed that he was once again at the center of the strange man's attention, and he raised an eyebrow as the man walked over and crouched in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

"Kid... You know how I told you earlier that your dad was probably on his way to find ya?"

"Uh-huh?"

"... You're not on Earthland anymore, kid. This is Remnant."

"So?"

"Well... I'm not sure how you got here, and I'm not sure how you could get back. I'm also not sure as to how you'll ever be able to find your old man, or how he'll be able to find you." As Qrow spoke, Natsu's eyes widened. A pit formed in his stomach, and his heart felt heavy. "So, until we can figure that out, I'm going to make it so Tai'll look out for you."

"Ruby and Yang's dad?" Natsu asked quietly, his eyes still wide as he tried to process all that was happening. His brain wasn't ready to take all of this new information in all at once...

"Yeah." Qrow nodded in confirmation. "I'll stick around a while, make sure that you've settled in and that you've got all the info you need to fit in here until we can get you back to Earthland. But I'm going to have to lay down a few rules, okay?"

"Okay?"

"Number one: you need to stop talking about dragons. They're real to you, but they don't exist here on Remnant, so if you keep talkin' about them, you could get thrown in a loony-bin. So, when you go over to those girls, pretend that all of your dragon stories were part of a game. Got it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Number two: this magic of yours, try not to use it unless there's an emergency. No one on Remnant can really use magic, so you should keep it under wraps. There are some bad people out there who would use you for your power, if they ever learned of it... If you ever have to use it and people ask about it, I'm going to need you to say that you have Fire-Dust infused in your body. Do you understand?"

" _Fire-Dust_?" Natsu asked, confused, then he shook out of it and nodded. "Okay."

"Number three: you can't tell anyone about Earthland. It's just going to be kept between you, me, Tai, Ozpin, and Glynda Goodwitch. No one else can know, or they'll think you're crazy or try to experiment on ya. I'm just lookin' out for you here, kid."

"Okay... Anything else?"

"... Number four: I'm going to unlock your aura, and you're going to start attending Signal Academy as soon as you're old enough, then you'll go to Beacon Academy if you're still here by the time you hit seventeen. You're going to need to learn how to fight the Grimm and protect yourself against Huntsmen like me and those bad people I mentioned if you're going to survive in this crazy, messed-up world... How old are ya, kid?"

"I'm ten."

"Okay, then. You start at Signal when you're thirteen... Now, just hold still." Qrow placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, the boy raising an eyebrow. " _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality_." Natsu's eyes widened as the man started glowing red, and his own body started to glow a fiery orange. " _Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death... I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee_."

Qrow lowered his hand and chuckled as he saw Natsu staring at his glowing hands before the light faded away. Natsu looked up at him, stunned.

"Was that magic?"

"Nope." Qrow shook his head. "Here on Remnant, we've learned to unlock souls. Your soul, your aura, will act as your shield. And the more you practice with it, the more you'll be able to do with it... It'll protect you, like you protected my nieces, today." Natsu blinked as the man smiled. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"N-no problem..." Natsu gazed at the man, his eyes wide. Qrow nodded, then stood up straight. "Are... Are you sure that Yang and Ruby's dad will be okay with me staying?"

"Tai? Yeah, sure. He's a good man." Qrow nodded towards the cabin. "His and Yang's names, they're from the same ancient language. Yours sounds like a word from that language, too." Natsu blinked, surprised. "In that language, your name means _Summer_. And their last name... It means _Little Dragon_." Qrow chuckled, shaking his head as Natsu's eyes widened. "I'm not one for fate or destiny... But this might've been enough to make me a partial believer."

Qrow turned and held his hand out, and Natsu hesitated before taking it an letting Qrow lead him towards the cabin, Yang, Ruby, and Taiyang Xiao-Long.

* * *

Taiyang looked back with a raised eyebrow as he saw his ex-brother-in-law leading a young boy with pink-hair by the hand, the boy looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and timidness. Ruby immedietley pointed at the boy.

"That's him, Daddy! That's the boy who helped Yang and I!" She beamed, then waved excitedly. "Hey!" Natsu smiled and waved back, and Yang gave a small grin as she crossed her arms.

"Why don't you three head inside and watch a movie, or do whatever kids normally do?" Qrow asked, and the three children blinked. "I have to talk to Tai for a moment?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"What's a _movie_?"

"... YOU! IN HERE! NOW!" Yang grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house, Ruby giggling and following them, Yang shouting about Spruce Willis movies and some things called _Red vs. Blue_ and _Camp Camp_. Qrow chuckled, shaking his head, then looked up at Taiyang, who had raised an eyebrow.

"What's this all about?"

"Tai... Ozpin needs a favor."

"What?! Who does he think he is, asking me to do something after-?!"

"That kid needs someone to look after him." Qrow explained, and Taiyang blinked. Then, his blue eyes narrowed again.

"What? Qrow, I'm not a babysitter."

"I know, I know. But Tai, that kid isn't a normal kid." Qrow tried, putting emphasis on not and normal. Taiyang slowly blinked, then his eyes widened.

"Are you talking _gods_ , _Silver-Eyed Warriors_ , _Maidens_ \- that kind of stuff?"

"This is something we've never seen before, Tai. Something Oz has never seen before... He's something called a _Fire Dragon-Slayer_."

"A what?"

"From what he told me, he's from this place called Earthland were everyone can use magic. And he was trained by a dragon."

"What?! Qrow, how drunk are you?!"

"Tai, I saw that kid burn a Beowolf to ashes with his bare hands, today." Qrow stated, and Taiyang's eyes widened. "He's... He's something else. And he doesn't have anywhere to go." Taiyang looked down, his eyes narrowed. "Ozpin thinks that it would be for the best if you looked out for him, for a while. I do, too." The blonde man scoffed. "Just until we can get him into combat-school or figure out another solution, that's all."

"I don't like this, Qrow."

"I know... But you know what his name is?" Qrow asked, and Taiyang looked up, raising an eyebrow. " _Natsu_." It all went silent, then Taiyang sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine."

"Thank you, Tai."

"Not for you, not for Ozpin. Not even for Summer... The kid risked his life to protect my daughters." Taiyang looked back at the light pouring from his house. "... Looks like a brawler, doesn't he?"

"Heh... That, he does."

* * *

In the house, Natsu stared at the screen in awe as he watched a movie with Yang and Ruby, sitting between the two sisters on the couch in the living-room.

"So cool..."

"You really haven't seen a movie, before?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning. Natsu shook his head.

"Nope! Igneel once took me to watch an outdoor play that was being performed, but I've never seen something like this!" He looked at Yang. "So, people use these camera things to record stuff that happens-"

"And they use a CCT to send the images to houses." Yang nodded in agreement. "The CCT also lets people use scrolls to call people all over the world."

"Huh?"

"If you and I had scrolls, you could be on the other side of the planet and I could talk to you like you were standing right next to me."

"Whoa!" Natsu gave a toothy grin, growing excited. Ruby giggled, and Yang gave a small smile.

"You sure are chipper."

"Kids?" A voice asked, and Taiyang entered the house, Qrow right behind him. The two saw the three sitting there, smiling over the movie and laughing like old friends, and Taiyang gave a small smile. He walked over and looked down at the three, and Natsu looked up at him with some timidness.

"H-hi." Usually, Natsu wasn't like this. If Igneel was there, he'd ask who he was and what he'd done to the real Natsu. But Natsu was ten, he was surrounded by unfamiliar people in an unfamiliar place, and he was scared.

"... Natsu Dragneel, huh?" Taiyang asked, and the boy nodded. "... We've got a spare room. First thing tomorrow, I'll take you into town and get you some clothes... You're going to be staying with me until we can find your father, okay?"

"Okay!" Natsu beamed, Ruby laughing and hugging her new friend's arm as Yang blinked, surprised. "Thank you, _Mr. Yang and Ruby's Dad_ \- sir!" Taiyang chuckled, shaking his head.

"Just call me _Tai_."

* * *

 ** _So... This is what kids these days call an "experiment"._**

 ** _Over the summer, I was introduced to "Fairy Tail" by my younger sister, and after I finished the entire series several times (rewatching part of it in the dub so I could hear Michael Jones and Barbara Dunkleman), I came to the conclusion that I could make some interesting "RWBY" crossovers with it, and I've been experimenting ever since._**

 ** _So far, I've managed to come up with some good ideas that I'm thinking about making into series: a whole slew of "RWBY" characters going into "Fairy Tail", and this._**

 ** _For this story, I'm planning on having it so that something went wrong with the Eclipse (RIP Layla) and the five First/Third-Generation Dragon-Slayers got sent to Remnant by mistake, with Wendy, Sting, and Rogue's ages being accelerated until they were the same age as Natsu and Gajeel because plot convenience. Sting and Rogue already have their dragon-lacrimae, FYI. Anyway, each Dragon-Slayer will be found by someone from Remnant and raised into a Huntsman or - in Wendy's case - Huntress, and they'll meet up at Beacon._**

 ** _Lots of this story will be focused on interactions and relationships between characters - bonds being formed and tested and strengthened -, fight-choreography, working Earthland's magic into Remnant and exploring all of the possibilities that could arise from it, and just having some plain old "RWBY"-"Fairy Tail" fun._**

 ** _I'm posting this story before any of the others as an experiment to get some feedback. I want to know if I can properly combine these two worlds and the spirits of both "Fairy Tail" and "RWBY" in a way that will make fans of both series happy. I take my writing much more seriously these days, and your feedback means a lot to me._**

 ** _I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	2. Prologue - Rogue

Skiadrum was sulking.

Well, that is, if a Shadow Dragon could sulk while they were living within the form of their young pupil.

Skiadrum was currently residing inside of the body of Rogue Cheny, a young boy whom he had adopted and trained in the ways of Shadow Dragon-Slaying magic. A young boy who was supposed to be sent four-hundred years into the future of Earthland in order to grow strong and allow Skiadrum and the other four do battle with Acnologia, but this was evidently no longer the case.

Wherever they were, it was not their intended location. The Eclipse had failed in its job, and it had... Changed Rogue. He seemed more mature, but as a result, he seemed skinny and malnourished.

On top of that, Rogue appeared to be laying in the middle of a tropical jungle. The heat or some animal would get to him if he didn't wake up soon.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

A young girl with long, wavy black hair and bright golden eyes giggled softly as she made her way through a jungle, pushing plants aside and wading through greenery as she seemed to be moving away from heavier noise behind her.

The girl was wearing a purple t-shirt, black shorts, two dark-purple bandannas - one tied around her neck and one tired around her upper left arm -, and a pair of brown boots, and she looked back over her shoulder as she continued to run.

"Blake!" A voice shouted, a boy's voice, and the girl - most-likely Blake - giggled again, a pair of black cat-ears on top of her head flicking as she kept moving. Suddenly, she tripped over something and fell.

"Oomph!" Blake winced, then she sat up and turned around to see someone lying on the ground: a skinny young boy dressed in black who was lying very still... "Huh?" Blake crawled over to the boy, her golden eyes wide as she examined him. "Is he... A human?"

Blake seemed to be looking for something on the boy's body, her little cat-ears flicking back as her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. She grabbed one of his hands and lifted it up, examining his nails, and she shook her head. She looked on either side of him and shook her head again. Finally, she tried to move his hair aside and examine his face and the top of his head, and the boy's red eyes suddenly snapped open and he reached up, grabbing her wrist.

"Ah!" Both the boy and the girl shouted in surprise, Blake pulling away and scrambling back. The boy gazed at her for a moment, weakly raising an eyebrow, then he fell back onto the ground, gazing tiredly up at the sky. Blake blinked, surprised, then she slowly crawled back over to him.

"Are... You okay?"

"S-Skiadrum..." The boy whimpered, closing his eyes. Blake blinked before frowning, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" She asked, one of her cat-ears flopping down slightly. "What's that?" The boy passed out, and Blake's eyes widened before she stood, looking around. "Adam! Adam, over here!"

"Blake?!" A tall, older, teenage boy dressed in black and red with slicked-back crimson and brown hair - a pair of dark-brown bull-horns peering out from within - and eyes covered by a black ribbon burst from the trees, looking tired but grinning in satisfaction as he looked down at Blake. "Give up already?"

"Adam, he's sick or something!" Blake looked down at the boy, and the older boy - Adam - seemed surprised. Adam crouched down and got a good look at the stranger, an eyebrow raised. Then, his expression became angered.

"A _human_?"

"Ugh..." The black-haired boy groaned in discomfort and weakly shifted, and Adam managed to noticed his teeth - teeth that were much sharper than a normal human's.

"Did you see those?" Blake looked up with wide eyes, having also noticed the teeth. Adam nodded, then he scooped the boy up and stood, looking down at the girl.

"Let's get him back to headquarters. Your mother's the best healer I know, she'll be able to help him."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

A woman looked down at the boy, frowning slightly as he laid on a cot in a sort of medical ward, her cat-ears flicking back. She had short black hair, golden eyes, and three gold piercings on the two large black cat ears perched on top of her head - two on her right, one on her left.

She wore a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wore a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold-leaf trim along the opening on the front. On both arms, she wore long, black arm-warmers that extended to the middle finger. The left one had a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist was a black and gold sash that trailed behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

After a long moment, Blake - standing next to Adam on the sidelines - spoke up.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's dehydrated, malnurished, and exhausted." The woman looked over at her, frowning slightly. "And you're right in saying that he definitely isn't a normal human, but outside of the teeth, I can't find a Faunus trait."

"Maybe..." Adam's voice faltered as he looked down. The woman looked over at him, raising an eyebrow, then she blinked before sighing and nodding.

"That's where my thoughts turned, as well." The woman, most likely Blake's mother, spoke as she hooked up an IV bag and placed a needle in the boy's arm. "I haven't found any scarring, but I can't rule out an amputation of some sort... The poor thing is in bad shape, but he should wake up soon." Blake's mother looked back at the children. "Did he say anything?"

"Yeah." Blake nodded, frowning. "I'm not sure what it meant, but he said _Skiadrum_."

" _Skiadrum_." The woman noted, looking up in thought. "Doesn't ring a bell... Perhaps it's a name, or the name of wherever he is from. I'll ask my husband to look at some maps and the lists of registered White Fang members. We can at least try to narrow things down."

* * *

A large man dressed in purple, white, silver, brown, and black examined a map on a table, stroking a long black beard as his golden eyes ran over the names of cities and towns on a continent labeled Anima.

"... Well, that settles it." The man looked up, his eyes meeting with those of Blake's mother. " _Skiadrum_ isn't a town, nor is it a first name or last name of anyone in our ranks. This mystery-boy remains a mystery, Kali."

"Oh, dear." The woman - Kali - shook her head, sighing. "The poor thing... What are we to do with him, Ghira?"

"That matter will be decided when he wakes up." The man - Ghira - sighed, shaking his head. "Where is it that Blake found him?"

"Out in the northern jungle."

"Was she out with that boy - Adam -, again?"

"Ghira..."

"That boy is trouble, Kali." Ghira crossed his arms, looking down and glaring. "He may be our best bodyguard, but he and Blake are spending an awful lot of time together." Kali lightly rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I think it's cute."

"Of course, you do." Ghira face-palmed, deadpanning. "You're the mother. A father knows what boys his age are thinking."

"Oh, so you assume that I didn't know what you were thinking when we were that age?"

"... Touché." Ghira looked down, sulking, and Kali chuckled. "Must you always be right?"

"Of course, Ghira. I'm your wife."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Rogue Cheny shifted uncomfortably, then he opened his eyes. The whole world was blurry for a moment, then it cleared up and he saw a ceiling. Not a cave ceiling, but an actual ceiling.

Rogue sat up, his crimson eyes wide as he looked around. He was alone in some sort of treatment-ward, on a cot with something stuck in his arm. Rogue lifted his arm up, his eyes wide as he saw a needle with a tube coming from it, then he quickly reached up, eager to remove it. What if he was being poisoned?! What if he was dying, just like-?!

Rogue froze, his eyes widening as he remembered what had happened. Skiadrum, he was sick. And he'd asked Rogue to... To...

Rogue fell back on the cot, staring at the ceiling before signing and closing his eyes, raising his hands to his face as emotions swarmed and clouded his mind. His dragon - his father - was dead, and he killed him...

"... What are you doing?" A young female voice asked, filled with curiosity but also confusion and a hint of arrogance. Rogue lowered his hands, deadpanning as he gazed at the ceiling.

"Waiting for whatever was in that needle to kill me."

"Uh... You mean the vitamins and painkillers?"

"Oh, great. They're going to hurt me before they kill me. That's just fantastic." Rogue sighed, and he heard giggling. A girl who was around his age with black hair and golden eyes appeared at his bedside, a pair of cat-ears perched on top of her head flicking as she grinned down at him.

"You're weird."

"You shouldn't go around calling people who are dying names."

"You're not dying, and what should I call you?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow and giving a light smirk. "Otherwise, I'll just stick with _weird_."

"... Rogue." The boy looked away, frowning slightly. "Rogue Cheny. But I like to be called _Ryos_."

"Why?"

"Because _Rogue_ isn't a very good name."

"Says who?" The girl asked, looking annoyed. "I like it." Rogue blinked, surprised, and she smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I got saddled with _Blake_."

"Isn't that a boy's name, normally?"

"Exactly!" The girl complained, and Rogue smiled lightly as he sat up. "At least I was named for one of my favorite colors."

"Well... It does seem to suit you." Rogue nodded at her, and she grinned. "So... Where are we?"

"This is the White Fang headquarters, here on Menagerie. My friend and I found you in the jungle, and we brought you here to be healed."

"I was injured?"

"You were sick. It was like you hadn't eaten or drank right in a while." Blake admitted, and Rogue blinked. "You're real skinny for someone our age, too. But my mom put that IV in you to get you fixed-"

"Wait, wait-"

"What?"

"... Our age?"

"Uh, yeah." Blake raised an eyebrow, frowning. "You're ten, right?" Rogue blinked, then looked around for a moment before noticing a mirror. His eyes widened as he found himself thinner, but also taller and more mature than he was when he had gone to sleep by Skiadrum's body.

'I wasn't... I was five, just a short while ago.' Rogue thought to himself, stunned as he gazed at his reflection and raise da hand to the side of his own face.

' _And she found me in a jungle? That isn't right..._ '

"Rogue?" Blake asked, sounding concerned, and Rogue shook out of it before looking back at her. "My dad wanted to talk to you when you woke up. I'm going to have to go away until he's done. Okay?"

"O... Okay." Rogue nodded shakily, and Blake nodded before turning away. "A-am I in trouble?"

"No, you're fine!" Blake looked back, giving a kind smile. "This is Menagerie, and he's the leader of the White Fang! There's not a safer place on the face of Remnant for someone like us!" Before Rogue could ask her more, she ducked out the door and was gone.

' _Menagerie... Remnant..._ ' Rogue processed the names. ' _I must be in an entirely different country than where I was last. But that last bit, on the face of Remnant..._ ' His eyes widened in disbelief. ' _It can't be..._ ' The door opened, and Rogue looked up, trying not to look scared. But once he saw the man, his fear returned in full.

It was a tall, muscular man with black hair, a thick beard, and golden eyes. For his top, he wore an open dark-violet coat with white fur-trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants was a matching sash that wrapped around his waist and was secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat was a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attached as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots had a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips.

"Rogue, is it?" The man asked, his voice deep and authoritative. Rogue was completely frozen, his eyes wide. "... Don't be afraid, little one." The man gave a small smile, walking over and sitting down on the cot across from Rogue. "You're safe... My name is Ghira Belladonna. I'm Blake's father, and I am the High Leader of the White Fang."

"T-the White Fang?"

"That's right... Can you tell me what happened to you, Rogue? Why were you out in the jungle, and in such poor condition?"

"I..." Rogue looked down, then gripped this sides of his head and closed his eyes. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean, the last I remember - I was five!" Rogue confessed, looking up with tears in his eyes. Ghira's expression flashed with surprise, and Rogue looked down. "I-I was five, and I was with my dad, b-but he got sick, a-and..."

"Calm down." Ghira tried, standing and moving to sit on the cot next to Rogue. "Now... Tell me everything."

"Y-you wouldn't-"

"Believe you? My boy, I have heard many fantastical stories over the years - many having turned out to be true... Now, let's hear it."

* * *

Rogue spent the next hour or so telling Ghira - well - everything. How Skiadrum found him orphaned as a child and took him in, raising him and teaching him and training him in the ways of magic - in the ways of Earthland, his world - and how Skiadrum got sick one day and how had he pleaded with Rogue... And how the child, unwilling to see his father suffer any longer, had cried himself silly as he cast that spell.

He told Ghira about his waking up in the room and meeting Blake, and everything that she had told him and the strange conclusions that he had managed to come to: he wasn't home anymore, and however he'd managed to arrive in that place had resulted in him missing five years of his life and waking up older.

"... Well." Ghira spoke up after Rogue was done, his eyes wide. "That's a new one." Rogue sighed, shaking his head.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"I never said that." Ghira corrected him, and Rogue seemed surprised. "Those tears of yours are no lie. Your condition is no lie... And if you could somehow prove the existence of magic-"

" _Shadow Dragon: Claw_!" Rogue held up his hand, a black aura surrounding it. Ghira blinked, not seeming entirely convinced. "O-okay... _Shadow Dragon: ROAR_!" Rogue opened his mouth and released a brief puff of shadow. Ghira blinked again, this time looking surprised, and Rogue gripped his stomach, wincing. "Ugh, starving..."

"Do you need-?"

"Hang on..." Rogue took a deep breath, and Ghira's eyes widened as the shadows from around the room suddenly rose into the air as a black energy that flowed into the boy's mouth. Once he was satisfied, he closed his mouth, looking energetic. "Okay, that's better..."

"My word..." Ghira stared at the boy, stunned. This boy wasn't a Faunus, he was a Dragon-Slayer - a child who had been trained into a warrior of unimaginable strength and had taken on the traits of a dragon. The fangs, the power... "This is unbelievable."

"W-what am I going to do?" Rogue asked, growing afraid again as he gazed at Ghira. The man looked down at Rogue, surprised, then gave a small frown.

' _He's not a human or a Faunus, but he is a child._ ' The man thought to himself with forlornness. ' _A child, who is lost and scared and alone in the world._ '

"... It's time I tell you a story of my own." Ghira spoke again, and Rogue blinked. "It's about humanity, a people called the _Faunus_ , and a long struggle. In this tale, there are good humans and bad humans, good Faunus and bad Faunus, and heroes and monsters... This is the story of Remnant, the place you will likely call home for the rest of your life, and how I've fought for my people's right to be here." Ghira gave a small grin. "You'll need to know that because I'm going to offer you a place among my people... You'll never have to fear this world, little one. Outcasts protect outcasts."

* * *

Hours passed, Ghira telling Rogue many things about the world of Remnant and the struggle of his people - the Faunus - against the tyranny of humankind. Ghira assured Rogue that there were good humans out there, but most of the people in power on Remnant subjugated the Faunus and encouraged discrimination.

As Rogue listened, hearing about Dust and semblances and Grimm and the war between races, his eyes widened in disbelief. This world was so amazing, but really just as terrifying. And Skiadrum and Gajeel weren't there to help him... So, he'd have to help himself.

"... I'll do it." Rogue looked up, his eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at Ghira. "I'll help the White Fang. Jacques Schnee and those other people, what they've done... It isn't right." Ghira blinked, surprised, then frowned.

"Rogue, are you certain that you fully understand-?"

"People are crowded on this tiny island and in those mines. They're hurt, they're getting sick and dying and no one's helping them - they're just making fun of them." Rogue looked down, frowning. "No one helped my dad. They were scared of him, and they did nothing. I had to-..." Rogue closed his eyes. "I have to try and make it so no one else has to die like that. And I don't want nice people, like you and Blake, to have to suffer like that, anymore... I'll help."

"... He's a keeper." A voice spoke, and Ghira and Rogue looked over to see Kali standing in the doorway, smiling. Ghira blinked, then raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you-?"

"Been in here? Around ten seconds. Listening at the door? Much longer."

"Kali..." Ghira deadpanned heavily. Then, he blinked as he heard giggling, he and Kali looking over at Rogue. His eyes widened as they noticed him, and he raised a hand to his mouth.

"S-sorry!"

"... I'm keeping him." Kali grinned, and Ghira blinked in surprise as Rogue's eyes widened further. Then, Ghira sighed and looked at Rogue, deadpanning lightly.

"Looks like you're going to be straying here, with my family."

"What?! You're not even going to argue with her?"

"Mr. Cheny, there is a lesson that every married man comes to learn: _happy wife, happy life - unhappy wife, Hell_."

"That's right!" Kali grinned, then she walked over and scooped Rogue up, carrying him off. "Now, let's get you some food and new clothes! You're going to look just precious, my little dragon-boy!"

"Mister, help..!" Rogue whined, squirming lightly and reaching out over Kali's shoulder. Ghira stood, chuckling, then grinned and shrugged, mouthing the word sorry as Rogue was carried off.

' _I may be a jaguar in the meeting-tent, but against my force-of-nature of a wife when she wants something, I am but an uncoordinated house-cat._ ' The High Leader of the White Fang thought to himself, shaking his head. ' _Poor boy. Between my wild wife and adventurous little daughter, his life is going to be chaos._ ' Ghira suddenly blinked, then deadpanned. ' _I better raise those two like siblings. Leave no room for any other sort of relationship..._ ' Ghira slowly smirked. ' _And train the little dragon-boy to keep a certain bull-horned suitor at bay._ '

"Uh..." Adam and Blake peered into the room, having just returned in time to see a struggling Rogue being carried off by Kali and now observing Ghira's expressions as he was deep in thought. "What do you think he's - well - thinking?"

"With that smirk?" Blake asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Probably not anything good." The two hid as Ghira walked out of the room, still smirking, and Blake blinked. "... Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"... What color flowers at the funeral?"

"Whose funeral?" Adam asked, seeming surprised. Blake solemnly turned and started walking away, Adam turning around and watching her for a moment. "Whose funeral, Blake?" Blake kept walking, and Adam ran after her. "Seriously, Blake! Whose funeral?!"

* * *

 ** _Well, like Natsu, Rogue's found a place on Remnant._**

 ** _I wanted Rogue to grow up in the ranks of the White Fang, specifically around Blake, because I feel like those two would get along and I just wanted to work with Kali, Ghira, Adam, and even Ilia in this story._**

 ** _Now, Rogue's going to grow up caught in the mix with the White Fang's questionable methods - just like the questionable ways of Sabertooth under Jiemma's rule in "Fairy Tail" - which will result in pretty much the same Rogue as in "Fairy Tail", a young man who knows the difference between good (Fairy Tail) and evil (Sabertooth under Jiemma) at heart but finds himself struggling with acting on good (protecting his friends) at times due to his ties to the darkness (Sting, who just accepted Sabertooth as it was for a while)._**

 ** _So... Yeah._**

 ** _I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	3. Prologue - Wendy

Grandeeney was worried.

Her dear little Wendy Marvell seemed to be lying in the middle of a large wheat-field, unconscious, and things hadn't gone according to plan at all. She was supposed to be four-hundred years in the future, resting on the hillside where Grandeeney had left her. What had gone wrong?

A pang in her 'heart', the dragon's soul wondered what had become of the others. Igneel, Metallicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and their Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney...

At least, Grandeeney thought, Wendy was safe. She was unconscious, but she would be undisturbed for now. Grandeeney could only hope that she would wake before she was discovered.

Then, Grandeeny began pondering something else: why did the air feel so... _Foreign_?

And... Why did Wendy feel older? She didn't seem to have changed too much in appearence, but Grandeeney felt that something was off, and she felt like she had been within Wendy for far longer than she had been.

What had happened within the Eclipse Gate?

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

A blue-haired little girl yawned and woke up, blinking a pair of brown eyes in confusion as she looked up to see wheat waving lightly above her in the wind, clouds passing through a blue sky.

Wendy Marvell stood up, and she frowned slightly as she found that her clothes seemed to be a bit tight. Her hair was longer as well, and she felt taller for some reason. Wendy blinked, then shook her head and looked up.

"Grandeeney?!" She called, and she waited. Then... "Grandeeney, where are we?! What is this place?!" No response. Wendy's eyes widened, then she began looking around. "Grandeeney?! GRANDEENY?!" Wendy began running through the wheat-field, pushing her way through stalks and shouting her dragon's name. "Grandeeney?! GRAND-! Ah!"

Wendy yelped as she tripped on a rock and fell flat on her face. Wendy groaned lightly, then she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She heard moving in the wheat, and she looked up as a man emerged from the stalks.

He had short dirty-blonde hair with a short and well-combed beard to match and blue eyes. He was dressed like a farmer, but Wendy could see a sheathed sword at his belt and a shield strapped to his back. The man raised an eyebrow, looking down at the girl.

"Well... What are you doing in here, little one?" The man asked, crouching and looking the girl in the eyes, seeming concerned. The girl looked up at him, her eyes wide, then those eyes teared up.

"I-I can't find Grandeeney. S-she'd never leave me alone, she-!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down." The man offered a kind, sympathetic smile. "My name is _Mr. Arc_. What's your name?"

"W-Wendy Marvell."

"Okay, Wendy. It's going to be alright." The man offered a hand. "Come with me. My house isn't too far from here." Wendy seemed skeptical. "You're all scratched up and you look half-starved. After my wife fixes you up, I'll help you find your friend. Okay?"

"B-but Grandeeney says that I s-shouldn't trust strangers."

"And that's a very good thing to teach you. But you can trust one just this once, Wendy. I have seven daughters and one son of my own, so you don't have to worry about me." Mr. Arc chuckled, and Wendy slowly smiled. She took his hand, and the man pulled her to her feet and began leading her through the field.

* * *

Mr. Arc was carrying little Wendy by the time they arrived at a large farm-house, and Wendy blinked in surprise as she gazed up at it. It had been so long since she last entered a real building...

"My son, Jaune, is around your age." Mr. Arc was explaining to her. "And I'm sure that my daughters will have some clothes for you to borrow. Those are a bit torn, aren't they?"

"I-I guess... A-and you'll really help me f-find Grandeeney?"

"Of course. Arcs are men of their word." Mr. Arc smiled, then he set Wendy down and knocked on the door. "Honey, it's me!" Wendy heard footsteps, then the door was opened.

The woman standing there middle-aged with long, silky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, and a soft-orange blouse. She held a bowl with a spoon and some sort of dough in it, and she smiled fondly up at Mr. Arc.

"Hi, dear!"

"Honey, love of my life..." Mr. Arc gave a nervous grin. "I've got... Something to show you." Mr. Arc pointed down, and the woman looked and saw Wendy. The woman, likely Mrs. Arc, blinked, surprised, then she suddenly shoved the bowl into her husband's hands and scooped Wendy up, the blue-haired girl shouting in surprise.

"Oh, you poor thing! You look like you haven't eaten in days!" Mrs. Arc carried Wendy into the house as Mr. Arc chuckled and followed, closing the door behind him. "And just look at those rags! I'm going to get you washed and dressed and fed and-!"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wendy yelped as she was dropped into a bath-tub filled with soapy wate, Mrs. Arc humming as she began roughly shampooing and conditioning the young girl's hair.

"Tell me, little one, is blue your natural hair-color?" Mrs. Arc asked curiously as she worked. Wendy opened her mouth to reply, only to cough as she swallowed some soapy-water. "Well, it's lovely!"

"T-thank- ACK!"

* * *

Wendy was plopped on a bed, and Mrs. Arc began rubbing her down with a towel, a bright grin on the women's face while Wendy wondered if she could get rub-burns all over her body because of this treatment.

"So, little one - I haven't even asked your name. Please, tell me!"

"Oh, I'm-!" Wendy was interrupted when the woman began rubbing her hair and face. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh..?! W-Wendy M-Marvell!"

"What a lovely name!"

* * *

Wendy blinked as she looked in the mirror, seeing that she was wearing a pair of green shorts, a yellow tank-top, a white jacket, and green flip-flops with her hair neat and brushed out. Wendy was staring at herself, stunned, finding her hair longer and her form taller but thinner.

'What... Happened to me?' Wendy thought to herself, shocked. 'I look... Older.' Mrs. Arc looked Wendy up and down, examining her outfit, then snapped her fingers, grinning.

"I know!" Mrs. Arc pulled two white ribbons from a drawer and stood behind Wendy, gently pulling the girl's long blue locks into two high pigtails. Wendy blinked, surprised, and Mrs. Arc smiled kindly down at her, clasping her hands together. "What do you think, Miss Marvel?"

"I... Love it." Wendy slowly smiled, nodding. She didn't understand why she looked like she was ten, but she had to admit: she liked the look.

"Excellent!" Mrs. Arc scooped Wendy up, beaming. "Now, let's go and tall to my husband! We need to sort everything out, and then we can have dinner! Alright?!" Wendy giggled softly, nodding.

"Alright!"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wendy sat on a chair in a study of sorts, Mrs. and Mr. Arc listening patiently while she told them about Grandeeny, her Sky Dragon-Slayer (and healing/support) magic, and how she had woken up looking older than she really was. To verify her story, Mr. Arc quietly asked her to show them her magic.

"O-okay..." Wendy was uncertain. "Just... I-I never finished my training. It might take a few minutes." After saying this, Wendy took a long, deep breath - a breath like no normal human could take, one that lasted minutes. It didn't appear to affect the size of her chest, and Mr. and Mrs. Arc exchanged wide-eyed glances. When she finished taking in the air, Wendy looked up, her cheeks puffed out, and- " _Sky Dragon: Roar_!"

Wendy let loose a small, controlled spiral of blue wind magic, and Mr. And Mrs. Arc stared at it as their eyes widened further, their hair and clothes being tussled around. Mr. Arc quickly stood once it was over, drawing his scroll.

"Hello, may I speak with Headmaster Lionheart? It's urgent."

* * *

Wendy helped Mrs. Arc mash some potatoes while the woman worked over at the oven, basting a large turkey and baking some dinner-rolls, and the blue-haired girl looked up as Mr. Arc entered. Still possessing the innocence of a five year-old at heart, Wendy tilted her head to the side, frowning.

"What's wrong, Mr. Arc?"

"... Wendy, you know how you told us a story about a world where there are such things as magic and dragons?" Mr. Arc asked, walking over and getting down on one knee by Wendy's chair, gazing up at her with a frown as she raised an eyebrow. "A world where little girls can age five years overnight?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Well... I have my own story to tell you, Wendy. It's about a different sort of world. A world where there are monsters who want to hurt people, but there are very special people who are trained to fight them. This world is called Remnant, and... That's where you are, Wendy."

* * *

As Mrs. Arc continued to cook, Mr. Arc told Wendy all about the world of Remnant. The little girl's brown eyes were wide and she leaned forward in her seat, stunned as she listened. Finally, Mr. Arc finished his story, frowning.

"And so, to protect you from people who would be scared of you, wouldn't understand you, or would want to hurt or use you, Headmaster Lionheart told me to give you these rules." He spoke quietly, and Wendy blinked. "You can't show anyone your magic unless your life is in danger, you can't talk about anything from your world, and you have to start training to become a Huntress. Okay?"

"B-but... Those m-monsters sound really scary." Wendy whimpered, her eyes tearing up. "I-I want Grandeeny!" Mr. Arc sighed, looking down.

"I know... I'm sorry, Wendy." He closed his eyes. "The good news is that you won't be going to a stranger... I volunteered to have you stay here, with my family." Mrs. Arc looked up, surprised, then her eyes narrowed as she nodding in approval.

"Good." She agreed, frowning. "I wouldn't have let anyone else take Wendy if they tried. If they had, they would have recieved a frying pan to the face and a wooden spoon shoved _up_ -!" Mr. Arc looked up, smirking and raising an eyebrow, and Mrs. Arc blinked before laughing nervously. "I-I mean, _down_... Their throats?"

"Nailed it." Mr. Arc chuckled quietly. Mrs. Arc rolled her eyes.

"I'll... Be staying with you?" Wendy asked, tears racing down her face. Mr. and Mrs. Arc nodded, smiling kindly.

"Yep." Mr. Arc agreed, then he heard crashing somewhere within the house and cringed. "Us, and our eight children." Wendy blinked, then remembered.

"Seven daughters and one son..."

"Yep!" Mrs. Arc agreed, beaming. "And Jaune's ten, like you!" Wendy blinked again, not used to be being called _ten_ , then she slowly smiled, looking nervous.

"Yay..?"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Wendy sat at a long dinner table, her eyes wide and her body shrinking in on itself. Mr. and Mrs. Arc each sat at an end of the table, and Wendy sat to the right of Mr. Arc. Across from her was the boy in the family, Jaune, and on Wendy's side there were four girls while there were three on his side. They all had blonde hair, and all of those blue eyes were locked on Wendy.

"Well..." Mr. Arc cleared his throat. "Everyone, meet Wendy Marvell. She's going to be staying with us for a while, and I want you all to treat her like she is another member of the family. Alright?" All was silent for a long moment, then...

"... Another girl?!" Jaune asked, his blue eyes wide, then he literally screamed as he slammed his head onto his plate, sending mashed-potatoes flying everywhere. His sisters groaned in disgust and his parents sighed, but a potato-covered Wendy started laughing. Jaune looked up, surprised, as she took some of the potato on her face with her index finger and popped it into her mouth, smiling.

"Mm!"

"... I like her." Jaune grinned, his sisters sighing and shaking their heads. Wendy giggled, smiling up at her new brother as he stood, walked over, and gently tussled her hair, beaming down at her. "Welcome to the family, Wendy."

* * *

 ** _... Come on!_**

 ** _I know that some of you wanted Wendy with Ren and Nora, but I didn't want to screw up those two's relationship AT ALL, so they're not getting a Dragon-Slayer. And some wanted Wendy with Glynda, but I still felt like Jaune was the better option. People also wanted Sting with Jaune, but I really wanted Wendy here - and not just to give Jaune ANOTHER sister._**

 ** _Wendy considered herself to be the weakest of the Dragon Slayers. Natsu, Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting are always so powerful that she's seemed weaker in comparison. I felt like she and Jaune would relate and support each other, Jaune acting as the big brother figure and Wendy actually supporting him. Magic, remember?_**

 ** _So... Yeah. Three down, two to go._**

 ** _I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	4. Prologue - Gajeel

Metallicana was pretty pissed-off.

He had transferred himself into the body of his pupil, Gajeel Redfox, just before he and the other five Dragon Slayers were to be sent four-hundred years into the future, and now he was stuck in his unconscious pupil's body, watching over the boy in annoyance as he realized all too quickly that this was not the right place or time.

Whatever had happened to result in this, the Iron Dragon didn't care. He just wanted to know why Gajeel was lying in a forest of red grass and black trees with red leaves instead of on a mountain-top, where he was supposed to wake up.

Metallicana suddenly became aware that Gajeel was no longer alone, and he 'looked' up in his watchful state of being to see that someone else besides himself was watching over his pupil.

A woman dressed in black and red, fitting for the setting, with a large weapons-sheath and a fearsome mask of bone had arrived on the scene. Her black hair waved slightly in the wind, and she slowly approached, crouching next to Gajeel and examining him closely. A pair of red eyes narrowed behind the mask as she examined his wild hair and clothing, along with the metal studs in his skin.

"Hmph." She huffed lightly, then sat down Indian-style to watch over the ten year-old boy, more curious than threatening, but still of unknown intention. Metallicana didn't like this.

He hoped his pupil wouldn't do something boneheaded to get himself killed.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Gajeel woke up slowly, wincing lightly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around a red forest, his red eyes widening in disbelief.

"The Hell..?" The boy stood, his fists clenching at his sides. "Metallicana?! This isn't funny! Metallicana!" Gajeel walked a few paces, his eyes wide and on the blue sky. "METALLICANA!"

"... So, you are one of the Dragon-Slayers?" A voice asked, and Gajeel looked back as a figure in red and black stood, removing a large mask from her face. A pair of red eyes narrowed as they met his own wide, red eyes. "I intercepted a message between my brother and Ozpin about one of your kind, along with messages between Arc and Lionheart, and Sienna Khan and Ghira Belladonna. I decided to see if there was another of your kind out there, waiting to be found, and I see that my time was not wasted... Whatever is bringing your kind here, it is placing your fellows in very strategic places, as if it wants certain individuals to find you. My search for you did not last long."

"There... There are three other Dragon-Slayers out there?" Gajeel asked, surprised. Was his sworn-brother - Rogue, Ryos - out there..? He shook out of his thoughts and glared at the woman. "Who are you?! Where am I?! Where is Metallicana?!"

"... What is your name?" The woman asked in response, and Gajeel glared for a moment longer. Then...

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Hmm... My name is Raven Branwen." The woman nodded, giving a light smirk. Suddenly, from the trees behind her, a massive monster - like an enormous, bone and spike-covered black bear with glowing read eyes - burst out into the clearing. Gajeel yelped and recoiled in fear as it gave a deafening roar, and Raven just turned around, looking annoyed.

Quicker than even Gajeel's eyes could track, Raven drew a massive red blade from her sheath - the telescopic weapon doubling in size as it left its holder - and she held it in her right hand and swung just once, her blade a line of red that appeared in the air for barely a second before it was returned to its sheath. The bear's head hit the ground before its body collapsed, the whole creature beginning to dissolve into smoke and rose-petals.

"W-what..?" Gajeel just stared at the scene with wide eyes, unable to believe what he had just witnessed.

' _That enormous beast... She was able to take it down like it was nothing..._ ' Gajeel watched as Raven stood up straight, her eyes narrowed as her eyes scanned the forest, like she was expecting more. ' _What kind of woman is she? Her strength... She's like a monster._ '

"Gajeel." Raven turned back to the boy, noticing his expression and smirking as she placed a hand on her hip. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Gajeel hesitantly followed the woman, Raven, through some sort of swirling vortex, and he found himself in the middle of a large camp surrounded by a wall of sharpened timber. The tents were mismatched - most of them black, red, and brown - with clothes hanging on lines and food cooking over campfires. The people who inhabited the camp noticed Raven pretty quickly, most of them nodding or even kneeling or bowing in respect as she passed, leading Gajeel to the camp's center.

' _All of these people, they're treating her like royalty._ ' Gajeel thought to himself. ' _This woman, Raven, must be pretty important around here. Wonder who these people are..._ '

At the center of the camp was a large tent on a wooden platform, and Raven moved a flap aside and gestured for Gajeel to enter before her. The child hesitated, then he took a deep breath and nodded, knowing that he was in too deep and deciding to appease the woman by entering.

Raven entered behind him, letting the flap fall and hide them from the camp, and Gajeel found himself in a mixture of a living quarters and an office or meeting-room. A cot and a small dresser inhabited the back corner of the tent - a tea-set and a bottle of whisky on top of the latter piece of furniture. A desk was at the middle of the tent, with maps and papers scattered upon it, and before it was a low table surrounded by pillows.

"Sit." Raven gestured to one end of the table, and Gajeel quickly obeyed, sitting down on a pillow. Raven sat at the other side, her eyes narrowed as she gazed at him. "So, tell me, Gajeel... What sort of dragon trained you?"

"H-huh?"

"I have knowledge of a Sky Dragon-Slayer, a Shadow Dragon-Slayer, and a Fire Dragon-Slayer. What are you?"

"I-I'm an Iron Dragon-Slayer."

"Iron? And what capabilities does that give you?" Raven asked, and Gajeel remained silent. Raven's eyes narrowed further in response, the woman growing annoyed. "... I don't like asking questions twice."

"I..." Gajeel blinked, trying to keep calm, then he took a deep breath. Slowly, his skin turned grey, and Raven blinked, somewhat surprised as the boy seemed to become coated in metal scales. "I can also use combat-magic."

"Magic powerful enough to slay dragons, where you come from?"

"Y-yeah."

"I assume that the dragon who trained you was this Metallicana you were seeking." Raven paused for a moment, looking deep in thought, then she looked Gajeel in the eyes. "I'm afraid that you won't be seeing him again." Gajeel's heart immediately skipped a beat, his eyes widening.

"What?!"

"This _Earthland_ where you are from, it is lost to you. This is the planet of Remnant." Raven announced bluntly, and the boy's jaw dropped in disbelief, his skin turning back to normal. "Your fellow Dragon-Slayers - Fire Dragon-Slayer Natsu Dragneel, Shadow Dragon-Slayer Rogue Cheny, and Sky Dragon-Slayer Wendy Marvell - have all found places to reside for themselves. You are all alone on a foreign world crawling with monsters - like the one you saw me slay, today - and people who would like nothing more than to use you for your power... Or ensure that you never get the chance to use it at all."

"I... I can take 'em!" Gajeel protested, his eyes narrowing as his nerve began to return. This woman could have been lying, trying to trick him. And even if she was telling the truth, he wouldn't get scared - he'd get angry. "If anyone tries to pick a fight with me, they'll have to face the wrath of an Iron Dragon-Slayer!"

"... Hmm." Raven hummed lightly in amusement, smirking. "You have spirit." Gajeel blinked, and Raven cocked her head slightly to the side. "I've been meaning to take on an apprentice. You seem powerful, strong-willed... If you believe that you are up to the task, you may stay here, amongst my people. You will be raised and trained as one of our own, your loyalty will have to be absolute and your strength will have to have no match... Do you agree to these terms, Gajeel Redfox?"

"How do I know that I can trust you, that you're not one of those people you mentioned - someone who'd just use me?" Gajeel asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Raven smirked, leaning forward slightly.

"You can't." She replied, and Gajeel's body tensed up. "But tell me, Gajeel... Would you rather take your chances with me and learn about this world before you must face it, or go out there on your own..?" Her crimson eyes glinted. "And be consumed by it?"

Gajeel stared at Raven, stunned. He couldn't help but be a little afraid of her, how she seemed to hold all of the cards at the table that was his future - and she knew it. She knew she'd won, she knew that he'd give in - she probably knew that before they even spoke to each other. It was crazy, she was probably crazy... But she was also right.

"... Alright." Gajeel gave a small nod, frowning. "I'll do it... I'll join your tribe, and I'll be your apprentice."

' _It's the only way I'll ever have a chance of seeing Rogue again. I have a feeling that, if I don't do what Raven says, she'll take me out just like she took out that monster._ '

"Good." Raven stood, and Gajeel gulped as she walked over to the tent flap, pulling it aside. She looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. "Well? Come along."

"Where?"

"To train, of course." Raven replied, and Gajeel blinked. "We're starting immedietley. You're strong, Gajeel, but now... You must become unstoppable."

"But, I-"

"Gajeel." Raven's eyes narrowed. "This tribe's most sacred law is that the strong survive and the weak die. If you value your life, you will start your training now."

Gajeel stared at Raven for another long moment, then he nodded somewhat shakily and stood, walking over to her. Raven nodded, then exited the tent, Gajeel trailing along behind her.

' _As soon as I can get out of here, I will... I need to find the other Dragon Slayers._ '

* * *

 ** _Well, start printing it on the milk cartons. Gajeel's been kidnapped - oh, wait. I think that Raven prefers the term "surprise adoption"._**

 ** _I thought long and hard about where I should send Gajeel. I considered the White Fang, but then I really considered his personality when he belonged to Phantom Lord and even bits of his current personality, and I cam to the decision that - even though we don't know much about it - it would be really interesting if he became a member of Raven's tribe._**

 ** _When he meets Yang, this will probably create a bit of a conflict between the two when the truth comes out, and all and all this will be really fun to experiment with. Gajeel's still going to be Gajeel, don't worry. I just get to have a little more fun with him, since he'll probably want to mess with Yang a lot due to being a bit bitter towards Raven, which will - in turn - get Gajeel and Natsu to form their classic conflict._**

 ** _Yay, fighting! XD_**

 ** _Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short. I promise, the rest of them won't be like this. I just couldn't think of what else to include._**

 ** _I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	5. Prologue - Sting

Weisslogia was irked.

His pupil, Sting Eucliffe, was lying in the middle of the snowy courtyard of a large mansion - NOT where he should have been on the cliffside. When he found out what was to blame for this mix up, calm temperament be damned, he'd unleash a breath-attack so strong that he'd-!

Weisslogia reminded himself that he no longer possessed a body with which to unleash a breath-attack and mentally deadpanned before mentally sighing. This made it pointless, didn't it? The memories he'd falsified and placed in Sting's head. Memories of his death...

He didn't look forward to seeing his student, his son, wake up into guilt and misery in a strange place such as this, but he did hope that Sting would wake up soon, before he froze to death!

Weisslogia began worrying about the dropping temperature when he noticed a woman walking amongst the frozen sculptures in the icy 'garden'. She had white hair and icy-blue eyes, and she dressed in fine clothes. In her right hand was a silver flask with a snowflake insignia on it, and she seemed to carry a weariness in her heart and mind as she wandered, gazing aimlessly around the frozen land.

Weisslogia mentally blinked as the woman noticed Sting, and the woman slowly blinked in surprise, like her alcohol-fogged mind couldn't process a half-frozen child laying face-down in the snow. Then, her eyes widened as she quickly made her way over and kneeled next to the boy, rolling him over and resting a hand on his shoulder, her other hand raising this throat and feeling for a pulse.

A moment passed, then the woman drew a strange device from her pocket and raised it to her ear, the alcohol-fog in her eyes snapping away into alertness.

"Jaques, there's a child freezing to death in the courtyard! His clothes are torn, and he looks half-starved-!" The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously. Weisslogia inferred that the device must have acted like a communications lacrima, allowing the woman to communicate with someone who was a distance away. "Who gives a damn if he's human?! If you don't call Klein and have him send some servants out to help me bring this poor boy inside-!" A moment passed, and the woman growled in outrage before hanging up and making a second call on her scroll. "Klein?! Send some servants out, now! There is a child, out here-! ... I don't care what my husband says! You send someone out here, right now!" The woman hung up, huffing in annoyance.

"Mmmmm..?" Sting let out a small noise of discomfort, curling up on the ground. The woman looked down at him and blinked before sighing and pulling Sting into her lap, trying to help the boy stay warm.

"It's alright, little one... Luckily for you, I haven't gotten too drunk, yet." The woman gave a small laugh. "Another hour, and I wouldn't have given a damn if you were my own child, freezing out here... It's strange, what people do to avoid pain." The woman shook her head. "Don't worry... Klein will send help, soon."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Sting woke up to find himself in a world of white. At first, he thought he'd died, or at least that Weisslogia had found him sleeping and had decided to wake him up with a _White Dragon Roar_ , but he blinked and his vision cleared, and he found himself sitting in a large chair by the fireplace in a mansion of white marble.

There was blue in the mansion too, rugs and pillows on white furniture, and the blanket that was covering him was blue. The fire, of course, was a cheery orange and cast light across a room that was only otherwise lit by what light that came in through the windows.

' _Oh, God._ ' Sting thought to himself, his eyes widening. ' _I am dead, aren't I?_ '

"Don't be afraid." A voice chided, and Sting looked over to see a pale, white-haired woman dressed in blue and white sitting there on a couch, her blue/grey eyes gazing at him intently. A silver flask with the symbol of a snowflake resided in her hand, and Sting looked down at it before looking up at her. "You're safe. I simply brought you inside. It's freezing, out there in the snow... What is your name, little one?"

"S-Sting Eucliffe, ma'am." Sting responded, bowing his head as he grew more nervous. Where was Weisslogia? And what was this about snow? Where was he? "W-who are you? Where am I-I?"

"My name is Willow Schnee." The woman seemed surprised, almost like she expected him to know her. "This is my home... Why were you out in the snow?"

"I-I don't know. I was with my dad, a-and..." Sting's eyes widened, then he gripped the sides of his head. "I... He's d-dead..." At that, Willow's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"He..." Sting's eyes teared up. What had he done? "He was killed by a m-monster." Willow gazed at the boy, a forlornness falling over her face.

"... Do you have any other family?" She asked softly, and Sting looked up at her. "Are you all alone?" Sting didn't reply, and Willow looked down, her eyes narrowed slightly in thought. Then, she looked up at him. "Tell me, Sting, do you have any interest in learning how to fight?"

"F-fight?"

"Have you ever heard of Huntsmen and Huntresses?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Their job is to defend the world by killing monsters." Willow stated, and Sting's eyes widened. "My daughter wants to follow in the footsteps of grandfather and elder sister and become a Huntress, but as she is still young and has so much left to learn and experience, I fear for her safety. She's not like Winter, she needs to learn to be strong - confident, but not arrogant... How about we make a deal?"

"A... A _deal_?"

"Train with my daughter and become a Huntsman, protect her, and you may stay here. You will want for nothing, and you will be kept warm and safe." Willow stood and walked over, folding her hands in her lap and smiling. "I've been looking for a change of pace, around here. A child who's upbringing my husband won't control and corrupt... Perhaps you can help make a difference in the lives of myself and my children. We have little interaction with the outside world due to my husband's paranoia. This could be good for all of us."

"I..."

"I don't want to see you end up in an orphanage, Sting. Or on the street." Willow spoke with a forlornness, and Sting's eyes widened. That was a possibility? "The only way I can protect you is if you take this deal. It's the only way my husband will let me keep you here... Trust me." Willow extended her hand, and Sting hesitated before reaching out and shaking it. Willow's smile returned, and she pulled her hand away. "Very well. I shall inform my husband, the staff, and the children. I'll have Klein bring you something to eat."

Willow turned and walked off with a slight bounce in her step, and Sting blinked before pulling the blanket up over his nose and closing his eyes, tears starting to race down his face.

' _What did I do?_ ' He thought to himself, tears continuing to fall. ' _Why did you make me do it, Weisslogia? Why, Dad?_ ' After several long moments, Sting looked up and saw a bookshelf next to the fireplace. ' _I'm going to be staying here, for a while. I better find out where here is._'

Sting stood and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, walking over and reading the titles on the spines of the books with slightly narrowed eyes, growing more confused than satisfied.

 _Atlas of Atlas_?

 _Dust: Properties and Uses_?

 _An Encyclopedia of the Creatures of Grimm_?

 _World of Remnant_?

Sting pulled those four books out and sat down, beginning to go through them. As he scanned each page, reading up on geography and history and wildlife and culture, his eyes began to widen in disbelief.

This couldn't be. If each book didn't appear to have a different author, he'd assume that someone in Willow's family was a fantasy writer. Where was he? Why did these books tell him that he was in a kingdom called Atlas on a planet called Remnant where the only magic came from crystals or the soul, and that magic was used to fight off soulless monsters of darkness? This couldn't be real!

But as Sting read more, and knowledge and words were shared between the books, a sinking feeling grew in his stomach. He wasn't on Earthland. He was on Remnant, in Atlas, and he'd just agreed to become a Huntsman and kill monsters to protect a rich little girl he didn't even know.

Be that as it may, he didn't have anywhere else to go or anyone to turn to. If he left, the people of this world would eventually see him for the monster he really was, the monster who killed Weisslogia. The White Dragon-Slayer...

Plus, he had other things to worry about regarding Atlas.

' _It's a floating island, not a vehicle. It's a floating island, not a vehicle!_ '

"Hello?" A voice asked, and Sting looked up to see a little girl gazing at him with wide eyes. She was his age, ten, but she was tiny for her age and she had white hair in a perfectly-straight ponytail and she wore a white dress. Her skin was pale, and her most startling feature were her eyes: a sparkling, icy blue. If it weren't for those eyes, Sting would have thought she was a little white doll - or a ghost, maybe. "What are you doing, in here?"

"I... Mrs. Schnee brought me here." He replied, and the girl blinked. "She says I'm going to be trained to be a Huntsman, so that I can help her daughter." The girl blinked again, then she looked down, her eyes wide. Those eyes narrowed slightly, and she looked back at Sting.

"Help? You mean protect? I knew that she thought I wasn't strong enough to do this on my own!" The girl threw her fists down and stamped her foot indignantly. Sting blinked, recoiling slightly, and she noticed and sighed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose before looking back at him. "It's not your fault. You're just a child... What's your name?"

"S-Sting Eucliffe."

"I'm Weiss Schnee." The girl placed her hands on her hips, and Sting blinked again. "I see that you like books." Sting nodded shakily, looking back at the books. He quickly closed all of them and put them back where he found them, and Weiss crossed her arms, frowning. "Bodyguards have more privileges than most of the staff. I'm sure that no one will mind if you read, as long as you don't have anything else that you need to be doing."

"O-okay." Sting turned around and looked back at Weiss, the blanket still around his shoulders. "So... You're going to be a Huntress?"

"That's right."

"You must be pretty brave." Sting commented, and Weiss blinked. Then, she slowly smiled, walking over and looking up at him. She sure was tiny...

"You must be brave, too. It's not going to be easy."

"... Why do you want to do it?"

"To be free." The girl confessed, and Sting blinked. "And to bring honor back to my family name." Sting raised an eyebrow, giving a light smirk.

"I don't know much about bringing honor to names." He admitted, giving a light shrug. "But you can count on me to help you be free." Weiss beamed, and Sting smiled.

' _Weiss , huh?_' The White Dragon-Slayer asked himself as he looked down at that little girl. ' _... Destiny is a really funny thing._ '

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Sting followed Willow down a hallway, hugging himself. Away from the fire, this place sure was cold...

"My husband's preference." Willow looked down at the boy, frowning. "He believes that keeping the house cooler saves lien." At that, Sting slowly nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be ordering you warmer clothes... For your age, you seem thin. My son's clothes will do until we get you your own."

"O... Okay." Sting nodded, then he gave a small smile. "Thank you, ma'am." Willow blinked, seeming surprised, then she gave a soft hum as she smiled back.

"You're welcome." Willow paused as they arrived at a door. "As you are a bodyguard, you will be residing near the family. Please note the security cameras placed there-" Willow pointed around the hallway. "And there, to make sure you behave yourself... Now, let's have a look." Sting blinked as Willow opened the door, then his eyes widened.

The room was enormous, with a high ceiling and a large floor. The floor was made of pure white marble, the walls shining like a sort of white metal. Across from the door, at the back of the room, was a large window with dark-blue curtains, a set of doors leading out to a small half-circle balcony. The walls on either side of the window were dominated by two large bookshelves that were filled with books of all different sizes and colors.

The wall to his left had a large bed made out of white metal with blue blankets and pillows. Across from the bed was a white table with two blue chairs sitting on a blue carpet, along with a white desk and chair in the corner.

"Whoa..." Sting slowly walked into the room. "This place is bigger than where my dad and I used to live..." Willow watched the boy, frowning slightly, then he gave a small smile.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah..."

"... You will bathe, get dressed, and let me know when you are ready. Then, you will be introduced to my husband and my children."

"O-okay... Are there rivers around here?"

"None that aren't frozen-over. Why?"

"Um... Where else would I bathe?"

* * *

Sting yelped as he fell into a bath-tub, his head popping above the bubble-coated surface as he gasped for breath. He looked up, his eyes wide, as the Schnee's head-butler - _Klein_ was his name - gave a merry chuckle.

"Apologies, Mr. Eucliffe."

"I-it's fine." Sting managed, then he sighed in relief. "Oh thank God, it's warm..." Klein chuckled again, the he gestured to a table beside the tub.

"You'll find the soap and everything else a boy your age should need right there. Your robe is hanging just behind the tub, and some clothes will be laid out on your bed. Take your time, and let me know if you need anything."

"O-okay." Sting managed a light grin. "Thanks, sir." Klein blinked, then he gave a kind smile.

"You're very welcome, young man."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Sting looked at himself in the mirror, surprised by his appearance.

Partly, he was surprised by how he looked in such nice clothes. Long, black pants and black dress-shoes with a white dress-shirt, a blue tie (which hung around his neck, due to him not knowing how to tie it), and a dark-blue vest that was unbuttoned. His hair was the same as always, as was his earring, and despite the offer of makeup, he hadn't covered his scar. He hoped that all of that wouldn't get him in trouble...

But what surprised him most was that he actually needed a slight trim of his hair - a feat he'd pulled off with some scissors he'd found in the bathroom -, and that he'd grown in height. He also found himself to be strangely skinny, and overall he seemed... Older.

' _I look like I'm that Weiss girl's age._ ' Sting raised a hand to his face, stunned. ' _How is this possible? Weisslogia never told me that it was possible to age with magic._ ' A knock came at the door, and Sting looked up.

"Mr. Eucliffe?" It was Klein. "If you are ready, your presence is requested in Mr. Schnee's study."

"C-coming!" Sting ran over to the door and opened it, looking up at Klein, his blue eyes wide. "I... I'm just a little scared." Klein blinked, then gave a small smile as he got down one one knee. He buttuned-up Sting's vest and tied the tie, then stood.

"... You look like a proper gentleman." Klein nodded in approval, grinning. "No need to worry, little one." The butler held a hand out, and Sting hesitated before taking it, the butler leading him down the hallway.

* * *

Klein opened a door in a shining-white hallway, peeking inside as Sting watched.

"Master Schnee, Lady Schnee? Children? The boy is here, and-"

"Send him in." A man's voice spoke curtly, and Sting gulped. Klein looked down at him, blinking, then he got down on one knee, looking at the boy with a small smile.

"It's alright." He assured, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Lady Schnee has taken a liking to you. It will all work out, you'll see." He stood and turned back to the door, opening it and gesturing for the boy to enter.

Sting slowly walked in, Klein closing the door behind him, and he took a deep breath. The study was mostly blue, and their were books covering the walls. The center of the room had a table and two chairs, and there was a desk in the back. Before the desk stood a tall man with greying hair in a white suit, his piercing-blue eyes locked on Sting.

From the side of the room, Willow and Weiss watched with frowns, and they were not alone. A teenage girl, obviously a daughter of Willow, watched with a frown, wearing attire that suggested that she was training in combat - fencing, to be precise. The boy, maybe seven or eight years of age, was tall and dressed in clothes similar to those that Sting was wearing, and he was obviously a son of the man who still was watching Sting.

"U-um..." Sting looked up at the man, his blue eyes wide, then he remembered what Weisslogia taught him about meeting someone important and wanting to show respect. He folded his left hand behind his back and slammed his right fist over his heart, giving a small bow before standing up straight and folding both arms behind his back. "I-it's a pleasure to m-meet you, Mr. Schnee. M-my name is Sting Eucliffe."

"... At least he has manners." The man noted, walking over. Sting remained in place, his eyes wide. "My name is, as you probably know - unless you've been living under a rock your whole life -, Jacques Schnee. I am the owner and CEO of the _Schnee Dust Company_ , the largest producer of energy propellant in the world... And you are Sting, you say?" Jacques raised an eyebrow, and Sting nodded shakily. "What a strange name... Where is it that you hail from?"

"I..." Sting panicked, then his mind flashed back to the books he'd read... "Vacuo." Sting looked up at Jacques, frowning. "My dad and I, we were visiting from Vacuo. He was a Huntsman, Logia Eucliffe, and he-" Sting blinked, his eyes briefly widening as he remembered... "... Isn't around, anymore."

Jacques blinked, then he folded his hands behind his back, frowning as he gazed down at the child. Willow and Weiss watched with a twinge of concern, Winter with skepticism, and Whitley with curiousity.

"... Do you have any family left, then?"

"No, sir. I don't." Sting looked down, frowning. "Before it was just Dad and I, I think that I had brothers, and a sister... But since I can't really remember them too well, I know it was a long time ago. They aren't around anymore, either."

"Hmm." Jacques leaned over to get a better look at the boy, those cold blue eyes looking over his scar and earring. Sting held his breath, keeping his arms folded behind his back but remaining unable to hide how nervous he was... "Your father was a Huntsman, you say? Then, do you already know some basic combat-skills?"

"I... I know hand-to-hand combat." Sting slowly nodded, and he saw Winter's eyebrow raise. Jacques took note of this as well.

"And you seem to be well-aware of everything in your surroundings... With proper training, you could be an excellent bodyguard for Weiss." Jacques looked over at Winter. "What do you think, then?"

"... Hmm." Winter strode over, her arms behind her back, and she stood beside her father. She leaned over, getting a good look at the boy, her eyes narrowed. Suddenly, she lashed out with her fist, and Sting suddenly reacted, raising his arm and blocking the strike, actually managing to counter the teenager's strength. Jacques and Sting blinked, seeming equally surprised by this test, and Winter lowered her hand, folding the arm behind her back once more. "... We start training first thing tomorrow. I'll put his hand-to-hand to the test, and once I am satisfied with his skill, we will find him a weapon... Is this understood, Mr. Eucliffe?" Sting slowly nodded, and a moment passed before Winter rolled her eyes. "Try not to look so timid. I don't bite."

"Most of the time." Whitley snickered, and Winter shot a light glare at him. Weiss sighed, then she looked over at Sting. He managed a small wave, smiling, and Weiss blinked before giving a small smile and a nod in reply.

"Well..." Willow walked over and placed a hand on Sting's shoulder. "I need to go and get Mr. Eucliffe fitted for new clothes. I shall see you all later." Willow ushered Sting out of the room, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway. Winter, Weiss, and Whitley - after their father's dismissal - watched after them, their eyebrows raised.

"I've haven't seen Mother like this in months. So... Sober." Whitley commented, his sisters nodding. "Who is this boy?"

"I don't know..." Winter gave a light smile. "But I like his spirit." That small smile became a light smirk as her eyes drifted over to Weiss. "Wouldn't you agree, sister?" Weiss blinked, then looked up at Winter.

"Huh?"

* * *

 ** _Well..._**

 ** _Tell me, did you notice the difference between this particular prologue and all of the others?_**

 ** _If you did, good job!_**

 ** _If you didn't, allow me to point it out... No one knows that Sting is the White Dragon-Slayer._**

 ** _Like in the Grand Magic Games Arc, Sting took a clever approach due to a fear he was experiencing. There, he hid and kept his magic intact while everyone else wasted theirs, then attacked when the remaining fighters were weak and tired so that he could get Lector back from Minerva. Here, he learned the truth about where he was beforehand and concocted a plan in order to protect himself on a strange world._**

 ** _See?! I'm keeping people in character! XD_**

 ** _So... How will this play out? Think it'll be interesting?_**

 ** _Also, Winter playing the subtle wing-woman in those last few lines had me laughing SO hard. I considered taking that bit out, but... NAH!_**

 ** _Also, that makes how many RWBY women deciding to "keep" a Dragon Slayer? SO MANY "SURPRISE ADOPTIONS"! XD_**

 ** _I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	6. Natsu: Coming to Terms

Taiyang Xiao-Long walked down a street in a small town, leading Natsu Dragneel by the hand. The boy had bathed, and he was wearing a pair of baggy black shorts, a brown belt to hold them up, an orange t-shirt that was far too large for him, and a pair of brown flip-flops, along with his white scarf. They arrived at a street-corner and entered a store, a woman with brown hair and green eyes looking up from behind the counter.

"Taiyang? What brings you, here?"

"Hey, Grace. You're looking lovely, as always." Taiyang gave a bright grin, and Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to need your help getting a few outfits together for a... New friend." Taiyang gestured to the boy at his side, and the woman blinked. "It's a long story." Grace hesitated for another second, then she smiled and nodded before heading to the back of the shop. "Preferably fire-proof clothes!"

"It's an order from a Xiao-Long! That was a given!"

"... Does she have a leopard-tail?" Natsu asked quietly, his eyes wide. Taiyang looked down at the boy, blinking, then he nodded and smiled.

"Yep. Grace is a leopard-Faunus, which means that she can hear, see, smell, and move faster and better than most people. She's very special, but she should be treated just like anyone else. If you see any Faunus, just treat them like you would anyone. They're people, no different than you and me."

"Okay!" Natsu nodded in understanding, and Taiyang nodded in approval before leading Natsu to follow Grace. The boy looked around at all of the clothes, blinking. "Igneel showed me how he made clothes with magic. I've never been in a store, before." A small chuckle escaped Taiyang's lips.

"Well, just watch what I do. It's not that tricky." Taiyang and Natsu arrived to see Grace looking at some racks and shelves, her eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you think, Grace?"

"Hmm..." Grace looked back at Natsu. "Black, white, gold, yellow, and red are definitely his colors. Maybe a touch of brown or orange here and there. No blue, and I'd lay off of green. Definitely no more pink. Is that your natural hair-color?"

"Uh-huh."

"It suits you." Grace decided, then she took a roll of measuring-tape and crouched, taking the child's measurements. "I love that scarf. What is it made out of?"

"Sc- I mean, ivory." Natsu quickly changed his answer, and Grace looked up. "I-it belonged to my dad." The woman smiled and nodded, not pressing the subject anymore.

"Now." Grace stood and began putting outfits together, coming out with five in total. "Try these on. I made them so that pants and shirts are interchangeable. If you like them, these should last you a good, long while."

"Okay!" Natsu grinned, and Taiyang ushered him into a changing-stall, Grace throwing the first set of clothes over the door after it had closed. Taiyang looked at Grace, finding her looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Qrow found him in the woods, and barely managed to save his hide from a Beowolf pack." Taiyang explained, telling only a half-truth, and she blinked, surprised. "His dad's missing. Might be dead, with the woods he was wandering in... I'm just looking out for him until his dad comes back or we figure something else out."

"Hmm." Grace gave a light smile, nodding in understanding. "You're a good man, Taiyang. Raising two girls all by yourself, and now this."

"Qrow helps out when he can. And it's not like I'd ever regret my girls. They're what keeps me going..." Taiyang looked at the changing-room door. "Natsu's a good kid. I don't mind lookin' out for him, for a little while."

"How long do you think it'll be?"

"I'm not sure." Taiyang shrugged, not noticing a clothed Natsu climbing over the stall wall and sitting on-top, smirking deviously down at his current guardian. "Guess it all depends-"

"Rah!" Natsu leapt down and grabbed Taiyang's arm, hanging on and laughing like he'd just gotten the drop on some foe and was in the process of dealing a well-deserved lesson. Taiyang raised an eyebrow, smirking lightly as he lifted his arm up and Natsu let out a small whoa of surprised and lightly kicked his feet, hanging on with both hands as the blonde man looked down at him, chuckling quietly.

"Trying to get the drop on me, huh?"

"Uh..?" Natsu smiled sheepishly, and Taiyang laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry?"

"No worries." Taiyang set the boy down and tussled his hair, then looked at the outfit the boy was wearing. "Now, that ain't half-bad."

Natsu wore a red, long-sleeved shirt that was a big baggy and had a thick yellow stripe at the ribcage, yellow pants that went to just below his knees, and brown sandals. His white scarf was around his neck.

"No, it is not." Grace nodded, crossing her arms and smiling. "Let's see the next four."

* * *

Taiyang paid for the outfits, said goodbye to Grace, and began leading the boy down the vacant sidewalk of the tiny town, back towards the path that led to the cabin where Qrow was watching after the girls.

"So, that's why I get motion-sickness." Natsu was explaining. Taiyang looked down at the boy, nodding in understanding.

"Gotta admit, fire-magic for motion-sickness ain't a bad trade."

"That's what Igneel said!" Natsu beamed, then looked down. He slowly stopped, and Taiyang stopped and looked back, a little concerned. "... Qrow doesn't think I'll ever see him, again."

"What makes you think that?"

"How he was talkin' to me, yesterday. He said that he didn't know how I got here, how I'd get home, or how Igneel and I would find each other... He sounded like he didn't think it was possible."

"Aw, don't listen to him." Taiyang waved it off. "Qrow's always been a real pessimist, and very sarcastic. Might be my fault, actually. When we were kids, I tricked him into wearing a skirt on the first day of school. He's been cranky ever since." Natsu laughed at that, and Taiyang smiled down at the boy. "Don't you worry, kid. We'll figure this out."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

That night, Taiyang finished putting Yang and Ruby to bed and kissing them goodnight, he decided to check on Natsu. He walked down the hall and opened the door to the guest-room, and he blinked, surprised.

Natsu wasn't in his bed, but curled up like a dog on the rug on the floor. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, except for the slight shivers his body gave off in the air-conditioned house. His pajamas, a red t-shirt and orange shorts, didn't seem to do much for the cold.

Taiyang frowned down at the boy, then looked out the bedroom window to see the fractured moon shining brightly over the little cabin, the stars twinkling. The man walked over to the window and opened it, resting his arms on the windowsill and looking outside.

"... Summer?" He asked quietly, gazing at the moon, then he looked down. "I don't know what to do. This kid, he's waiting on a dad who probably isn't coming for him. I want to do something, but ever since I lost you, I've hardly been enough to take care of Yang and Ruby. Qrow's had to help... I don't know what taking on another kid, a son, would do. But I don't want him to end up alone with Ozpin or one of the members of his group. Qrow's okay, but the others have no idea as to what it means to be a parent or even an aunt or uncle, and I'm scared that Ozpin would..." Taiyang looked back at Natsu, then back at the moon. "I have the same fear for Natsu that I do for Ruby. I'm afraid that if something were to happen to me, they'd be turned into something that they're not. Weapons, pawns... I have to protect Ruby, but I also feel like I have a duty to protect this little boy who has stumbled into our lives." Taiyang bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I know that, if it was you making the choice and not me, you wouldn't hesitate. But I'm not as strong as you were, Summer... Am I strong enough, though?"

"Dad..." Soft whimpering came from within the room, and Taiyang turned to see Natsu fidgeting slightly. "D-don't leave me... Don't go..." Taiyang blinked, then frowned and walked over to the boy. He kneeled, looking down at the kid, hesitating. "I-I don't want to be alone..."

"... You won't have to worry about that, kiddo." Taiyang's eyes narrowed slightly, then he scooped the little boy up and carried him over to the bed, laying him down and pulling the blanket over him. Taiyang brushed the kid's hair out of his face, then pat his head, giving a small smile. "I'll make sure of it... You'll never be alone." Natsu gave a small smile in his sleep, seeming to calm down, and Taiyang gave a tired grin. "This world isn't always kind, kiddo. People leave or get hurt... But people like you and me are real tough things. Let's keep moving forward, together."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Natsu woke up in the morning, surprised as he found himself in his bed with the blanket over him. Natsu blinked, frowning, then gave a small smile. In his dream, he'd seen Igneel meeting Taiyang, and he'd laughed as Taiyang made what Yang had called (with some annoyance) a dad joke, and Igneel'd rolled his eyes...

Natsu shook out of it, got up, and got dressed in the same outfit he'd worn the day before, since it had been cleaned after he'd changed into his pajamas. He walked out into the Xiao-Long/Rose/Branwen kitchen and blinked, surprised, for he hadn't really paid attention to what was going on there the morning before.

Qrow didn't sit at the table, electing to sit on the counter as he drank from a mug of coffee and - as his nose twitched - something else that was strong and made his nose burn. On his right leg sat Ruby, the toddler giggling as she drank a glass of milk, watching her uncle with a bright smile. Yang and Taiyang were at the stove, Yang cooking eggs while Taiyang cooked something else - Natsu having been told before that the strange but delicious food was something called a chocolate-chip pancake.

"Natsu!" Taiyang looked back at the boy, smiling. "Sleep well?" Natsu nodded, grinning as he walked over and clambered into a chair at the table, sitting with his legs crossed Indian-style and his hands on his knees.

"Yeah! I had a really cool dream!" Natsu admitted, looking up at Taiyang. "But I think I've started sleep-walking! I went to sleep on the floor and woke up in my bed!" Qrow let out a snort of laughter, Taiyang shooting a brief glare at him before looking at Natsu, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah? Well, was the bed comfortable, at least?"

"Yeah! I thought I wouldn't like it because I'm used to sleeping on floors, but it was nice! I'm gonna sleep there, all the time!"

"That's good to hear." Taiyang smiled, looking back at the pancakes he was cooking. "Sleeping on floors ain't good for you, pal. If you want to grow big and strong, you've got to sleep somewhere comfortable."

"Oh, yeah?" Qrow asked, crossing his arms. "I've always slept on couches, in stiff beds, sitting against trees, or bent over a table, and I'm-"

"As skinny as a scarecrow, with strength to match." Taiyang smirked, and Qrow scowled as his nieces and Natsu laughed. Taiyang looked over at the three children, giving a fond smile as he saw Yang walk over - all three of them together. "Heh... Oh, well - food's ready!"

"Yes!" Natsu cheered, grinning. "I'm as hungry as a dr-!" Natsu stopped himself, then quickly corrected himself. "Bear!" Qrow nodded in approval, Taiyang giving a small frown before resuming his smile and walking over, dividing up the food amongst four plates.

Taiyang knew that it would be for the best if Natsu didn't talk about dragons, but that didn't mean he liked it. The kid's dad was a dragon - it would be like a Faunus born form a mixed family not getting to talk about their human parent because they weren't a human. It just rubbed him the wrong way.

* * *

After brealfast, Taiyang sat with Ruby on his lap, the two of them watching Yang teaching Natsu how to play video-games while Qrow sat in a chair, drinking from a flask even though it was easy in the morning.

"... Dad?" Ruby asked quietly, looking up at Taiyang and frowning. "Is Natsu our brother, now?" Taiyang blinked, surprised, then quickly smiled and raising an eyebrow.

"What if he was?"

"It'd be cool!" Ruby beamed broadly, still whispering so that Natsu and Yang wouldn't hear her. "I love Yang, but I've always wondered what it would be like to have an older brother!"

"Well, your uncle's childish enough. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Hey." Qrow deadpanned, setting his flask down. "Watch it, over there." Taiyang simply rolled his eyes at that, then he looked back at Ruby.

"So, do you want an older brother or do you want Natsu specifically to be your older brother?"

"Natsu's really cool and nice!" Ruby announced, and Taiyang chuckled. "I like him!"

"... I do, too." Taiyang told her. Ruby got up and walked over, sitting down between Yang and Natsu to get a better look, and Taiyang watched them for a moment, smiling, before looking down.

' _Hmm... It's only been three days. Can I really make a final decison, now?_ ' He closed his eyes. ' _Summer would have made it in a heartbeat, even if it had been me instead of her and she was all alone in it. But can I have that same strength?_ ' He opened his eyes, frowning slightly. ' _I suppose that there is one way to find out... It's time I read the letter, again._ '

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

A little while later, after Qrow had returned and they'd all eaten lunch - with Taiyang glaring at him the entire time -, Taiyang walked outside to the shed on his property alone. Once inside, he looked around, sighing, before walking over to a shelf and moving some things aside to reveal a box. Taiyang pulled the dusty old box down from the shelf, frowning slightly as he opened it. He picked up an envelope, one that had already been opened, and he took a piece of paper out and began to read.

...

 _Tai,_

 _When we decided to get married, we each agreed to make one of these boxes. Life as Hunters is more unpredictable than we could ever have imagined when Team STRQ first roamed the halls of Beacon Academy, and what might just be the inevitable is becoming a clearer and clearer image with every passing day._

 _This letter is to remind you that yes - I love you, I love Yang, and I love this baby growing inside of me that we're going to raise together. But, if something ever happened to me, I would be more than happy if you decided to move on with someone else and make our family even bigger. And to prove that it really is okay... I even made what could be a future bouncing-baby of yours and someone else's a little something, from Step-Mama._

 _I really hope that you never have to open this box, Tai. Really, I do. But let's face it: the mortality rate for someone like me is pretty high. It's unfortunate, but it's almost sort of reassuring. Ruby might just grow up, knowing that her mother was like the heroes in the books. And that might give her the strength that I know I probably don't possess, the strength to come home when the story's over._

 _I love you, Tai. Forever and always._

 _Summer Rose._

...

Taiyang gazed at the envelope for a long moment, then he drew a package wrapped in red paper tied with silver and white string from within the box, placing the envelope on his work-bench before turning and leaving the shed.

* * *

Taiyang entered the house to see Natsu grinning deviously as he held a Ruby on his shoulders and chased Yang around, the blonde shrieking with laughter as she tried to avoid Ruby's grabbing hands. Taiyang slowly smiled, then he heard the gruff clearing of a throat and turned to see Qrow standing there, his arms crossed. His light-red eyes fell on the package in Taiyang's hands, then they raised back to the man.

"You're sure?" He asked, and Taiyang hesitated before nodding. Qrow gazed at him for another moment, then he gave a small smile as he nodded and turned away. "'Bout time."

"... Hey, Natsu." Taiyang walked over, hiding the package behind his back. "I've got something for you. Think of it as a 'welcome to family' present." Natsu blinked, surprise, and he set Ruby down as Taiyang held out the package. Slowly, Natsu unwrapped it, and Taiyang leaned over to get a good look at it. "Huh... Well, that's creative."

It appeared to be a toy - a stuffed animal - in the likeness of a blue cat with white wings and a little green bandana tied around its neck. It was well-made, its eyes bright and a smile on its face, and it was kinda cute.

"Whoa..." Natsu stared at the stuffed cat, his eyes wide, then grinned and hugged it, closing his eyes. "I love it! Thanks, Tai!" At that, Taiyang blinked, then he smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome."

"Aw, man! I want a flying cat!" Yang complained, crossing her arms. Her younger sister, on the other hand, moved closer to get a better look at the toy.

"He's blue..." Ruby tilted her head, blinking. "And he's got wings... Like a bluebird, but a cat." Ruby giggled softly. "He makes me happy!"

"He does?" Natsu blinked, then he beamed. "Then, I'm gonna call him _Happy_!"

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

On a distant world filled with magic and wonder, a little white-haired, blue-eyed girl in a pink dress looked up as she carried a large blue and white egg through the streets. She blinked, surprised, then let out a soft sneeze.

"Oh, no! Please, don't let me be coming down with a cold..!"

* * *

 ** _... I had to, okay? XD_**

 ** _Every once in a while, I might include a little "meanwhile on Earthland", just to be a punk. They're missing their Dragon Slayers, after all - so I've got to take that into account._**

 ** _As you can see, Natsu is slowly being integrated into the Rose/Xiao-Long/Branwen family. Ruby's accepted him as her older brother, Taiyang's starting to accept him as a son, Qrow is following orders from Ozpin, and Yang just likes having someone around who's her age and who she can mess with._**

 ** _I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	7. Rogue: Menagerie

Rogue gazed at himself in the mirror, his arms crossed as he seemed a little... Uncomfortable.

He was wearing new clothes, black pants and a crimson short-sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless robe that went to four-inches above his knees and was tied with a gold and black belt, and he'd trimmed his hair. The lower layer and the hair around his face went to just below his ears, his bangs still long swished to the right, while the higher-layer in the back was a little longer and pulled into a high ponytail that was off-center and to the right on the back of his head. On his feet were two black shoes that were quite comfortable. In fact, all of his clothes were comfortable.

However, what made him uncomfortable was that he had been asked gently by Ghira to use just a bit of his Dragon-Slayer magic on himself, and Rogue was still getting used to the feeling of the black scales that had formed in small patches on his upper-arms. They made him feel a little self-conscious, but he'd been assured that it would be for the best. He needed to blend in amongst the Faunus, after all...

"You look fine." A voice spoke, and Rogue looked back to see Kali standing there, smiling. They stood in Rogue's new room at the Belladonna house in Menagerie, a small home in comparison to the chieftain's mansion, but a very nice home compared to most on the island. Rogue was just lucky that there had been a spare room for him... "Blake is waiting for you, outside. She wants to give you a tour of the island."

"O... Okay." Rogue nodded, then he looked back at his reflection. He placed his right hand over a patch of scales on his left arm, frowning before managing a small grin, then he turned and ran from the room.

* * *

Blake waited at the bottom of the stairs from the porch of aher house, her arms crossed as she pouted. Next to her, Adam smirked as he looked down at her, chuckling.

"So, your parents are really making you give him the grand tour?" He teased, and Blake scoffed. "So... What's it like, having a new brother?"

"He's not my brother. He's just some kid my parents up and took in just because I found him in the jungle." Blake rolled her eyes, sighing. " _Rogue, try on these clothes_! _Rogue, let me cut your hair_! _Rogue_ , _Rogue_ , **_Rogue_**!"

"Come on, Blake. Kid doesn't seem to really know how to live with people, you know?" Adam looked up at the house, frowning. "I mean... You told me that, when he woke up after you found him, he acted like a scared animal... Think he's - I don't know - an _escapee_?"

"Might be." Blake gave a small shrug. "I mean... He could have stowed away on a ship from Mistral and ended up here." She looked up at Adam. "Still. I mean... Just look at you. You don't see others like him getting any special treatment just because they were sl-"

"Blake?" A quiet voice asked, and Blake and Adam looked up to see a timid-looking red eye peeking out from inside the Belladonna house. "Y-your mom said that you wanted to t-take me on a tour."

"... Yeah." Blake nodded, turning to him. "Are you coming, or not?" The eye blinked, then Rogue stepped out of the house, hugging himself and frowning. Blake and Adam took note of the black scales on his arms that they didn't recall seeing before but could have missed, and Rogue slowly came down the steps.

He was a few inches taller than Blake and two whole heads shorter than Adam, which made sense seeing as how he was sixteen to their ten. Rogue looked at the two of them, frowning, then he took a deep breath.

"Hey." He forced himself to extend his right hand to Adam. "My name is R-Rogue. Rogue Cheny." Adam blinked behind yhe ribbon that hid his eyes, then he reached out and shook Rogue's hand.

"Adam Taurus." He greeted quietly. "How are you feeling? You were in rough shape, when we found you."

"I'm doing better." Rogue looked down, frowning. "Mrs. Belladonna says it's gonna be a while before I get all of my strength back, so I have to be careful. That's all."

"What happened to you, anyway?" Blake asked, her eyes narrowing. "How'd you end up in Menagerie?"

"I... I don't remember." Rogue admitted, looking at her. "The last I remember, I was with my dad. He was really sick, and even though I tried to find someone to help, no one would, so-..." Rogue's eyes teared up, then he hugged himself again, bowing his head. "I-it all goes black, a-and I woke up in the jungle - five years older than I remember being."

"... Trauma." Adam suggested, and Blake and Rogue looked up at him. "Whatever happened to you in those five years... Your head wants to block it out. I don't recommend forcing yourself to remember, kid. You probably won't like what you see." Rogue blinked, then he nodded shakily.

"O-okay."

"... Let's go." Blake turned away, frowning. "My parents want us back in time for dinner. We need to start the tour." Blake started walking, and Rogue remained still for a moment, looking uncertain. Adam blinked, then frowned and placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder, the boy jolting before looking up at him.

"It's alright." Adam assured, and Rogue blinked. Then, he took a deep breath and nodded shakily before the two boys followed Blake together.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

By the afternoon, the three were on the docks. Rogue looked down at the fish-Faunus market with wide eyes, looking absolutely fascinated. Blake and Adam looked at him, amused, and Rogue looked up at them.

"This place is amazing!" Rogue grinned broadly, looking excited. "I've never seen anything like it in my life!" Blake crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow and smirking lightly.

"You seem more chipper." She noted, and Rogue blinked before looking down, embarrassed. "... While I do admit that it's beautiful, this place isn't as wonderful as it seems. The island is two-thirds desert, which makes this place very crowded."

"But it seems like a very tight-knit community." Rogue looked back at Blake, smiling lightly. "That's good, isn't it? The people must be really close." Blake blinked, then her eyes narrowed.

"That's because we understand why we're here. The humans gave us this island and tried to centralize all Faunus here - to separate us from the world. Even though we're allowed to leave now, this place is still considered the symbol of Faunus discrimination and the one place in the world where every Faunus can be safe."

"But isn't it good that they can think that?" Rogue inquired, frowning innocently. "Your dad told me that things between humans and the Faunus have slowly gotten better over time, but they still aren't perfect. So, if a Faunus is discriminated and can't think of another option, isn't it good that there's Menagerie as an option?"

"Ugh!" Blake turned and stormed off, and Rogue blinked. Then, he looked up at Adam.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Blake's views are a bit... Extreme." Adam admitted, and Rogue blinked again. "She believes in gaining absolute and total equality. She doesn't think that a place like Menagerie should have to exist."

"But there will always be bad people, in the world. My dad told me that." Rogue argued lightly. "Things will never be perfect... So, maybe it is good that a place Menagerie exists. The Faunus can get away, even for just a little while, and be with out here like them - others who understand them."

"... You're right in saying that there will always be bad people in the world." Adam nodded, frowning. "And things will never be perfect, and places like Menagerie should exist... But part of me thinks that the only way to bring peace is for the whole world to be like Menagerie - dominated by Faunus who are sick and tired of being pushed around, who have banded together in order to stand against the humans and show them who the superior race really is."

"Faunus do seem kinda superior." Rogue agreed, looking down at the fish-Faunus again. "But... What about the humans?" When Adam didn't reply, Rogue looked back to see that he had chosen to follow after Blake. Rogue blinked, then turned and tried to follow, but he soon lost them in the crowd. "G-guys?! Hey, wait up!"

* * *

Adam leaned against a stall, his eyes lightly narrowed behind his ribbon as he looked down at Blake, who sat on a crate with her arms crossed and her ears flicked back.

"... Your parents are going to be pissed when they find out that we ditched the kid." Adam noted quietly. Blake looked up at him, scoffing and glaring.

"He said that having a place like Menagerie was a good thing!"

"Blake, he's not wrong. This is a place where all Faunus are eq-"

"I don't care! A place like this shouldn't have to exist!"

"But it does have to exist." Adam's voice had a snap in it. "And it will always have to exist, as long as this world is dominated by humans." Blake blinked, then looked down. "... Now, come on. If we don't find Rogue, we'll-"

"Well, look who it is." A voice spoke, and the two looked up to see four older teenage Faunus boys - each around eighteen or nineteen - smirking down at them. The leader, a boy with a pair of grey wolf ears, crossed his arms. "Little Blake Belladonna, and her babysitter." Adam and Blake's eyes narrowed. "You know, _Kit-Kat_ , it's because of your old man that the Faunus aren't taken seriously anymore. All of those peaceful demonstrations he leads and those speeches about nonviolence, they depict the Faunus as pushovers who are willing to wait for equality instead of going out and getting it." The boy grinned cruelly, cracking his knuckles as his friends laughed. "It's time someone shows your coward of a daddy that we aren't willing to wait."

"Blake, stay behind me." Adam warned, clenching his fists. Blake's eyes were wide, her whole body frozen.

Her father... A _coward_?

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Rogue was looking around for Blake and Adam, looking extremely nervous. He slowly managed to get the courage to tug on a rabbit-woman's sleeve, and she looked down at him with a kind smile.

"Hello, there." She greeted, looking down at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I'm new to Menagerie. Some friends of mine were showing me around, but I l-lost them in the crowd." Rogue admitted, and she blinked. Then, she sighed and shook her head.

"That tends to happen, here on Menagerie... Maybe I saw them. Can you tell me their names?"

"B-Blake Belladonna and Adam T-Taurus."

"Blake and Adam?" The woman asked, seeming surprised. "Well, I believe I saw them looking for something near the old flower stand, that way." The woman pointed, and Rogue blinked. Then, he smiled and gave a brief bow of respect.

"Thank you, ma'am!" He exclaimed lightly, then he turned and ran off. The woman laughed as she turned away, shaking her head.

"Why, he was an adorable little thing, wasn't he?"

"Y-yeah." A brown-haired rabbit-Faunus girl of around eleven peeked out from behind her mother's skirt, her brown eyes wide as she watched the boy go. Then, she gave a small smile and raised a camera, snapping a picture.

* * *

Rogue arrived at the flower stand to see a group of boys smirking as one of them seemed to be speaking smugly to none other than Adam and Blake. Adam looked ready to lash out, and Blake seemed to have frozen, her eyes wide. Rogue's eyes widened in disbelief as the leader reared his fist back, then his eyes narrowed as he bared his fanged teeth.

"Heh." The wolf-Faunus smirked cruelly. "I've been waiting to give you a proper Menagerie welcome for a while, Taurus. Now, do us all a favor and show us what's under the r- AH!" The boy yelped as a flash of black suddenly leapt up and sunk its teeth into his arm.

He immedietly panicked and scrambled back, a bleeding wound in his arm, as a young boy released him and landed in a crouch, growling lowly as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his arm. Blake and Adam's eyes widened in disbelief as Rogue stood up.

"Get away from them!" He snarled, and the boys all seemed surprised. The leader looked back at his friends, glaring.

"What are you standing there for?! Get him!" He ordered, and the other three went to approach Rogue, only to pause as shadows suddenly began radiating from his fists. "The Hell?!"

"Whoa..." Blake was out of her stupor now, her eyes wide as she and Adam gazed at Rogue. "How is he doing that?"

"... It's a semblance." Adam decided, stunned. "He's an aura-user."

"Grr..." Rogue growled again, then he snarled and lashed out with his right hand, sending all four of the boys flying back with one strike. The boys looked up, their eyes wide, and Blake and Adam watched with astonishment as Rogue got down on one knee, scowling at them. Blake and Adam didn't see, but his eyes were actually glowing crimson due to his anger. "If you ever try to hurt these two or anyone else ever again, you'll answer to me. Understood?" The boys nodded shakily, and Rogue gave a fanged smirk. "Good... Now, go."

The boye scrambled to their feet and ran off, and Rogue stood, glaring after them, then he faltered slightly, suddenly becoming tired as he raised a hand to the side of his head, his eyes fading back to normal.

"Wow..." Blake stared at him, her golden eyes wide. Rogue blinked, then he let his hand fall as he looked back at Adam and Blake, his eyes wide.

"I..." Rogue took a step back, then he turned and ran off, vanishing into the crowd. Blake hopped off her crate, reaching out.

"Rogue, wait!" She called out, but he was already gone. "Rogue!"

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

The sun was setting over the ocean. Rogue sat on the docks, gripping the poles that served as a support for a railing like the bars of a cage, gazing down at the now-abandoned market for the fish-Faunus. The whole island was far less crowded now, a majority of the people having returned to their homes. Rogue's expression was downcast, and he closed his eyes, sighing.

"Rogue?" A voice asked, and he blinked, looking back with wide eyes. Blake and Adam stood there, and Blake stepped forward, frowning. "Why'd you run off?"

"... Someone was going to run." Rogue looked back at the water. "If it wasn't me, it would have been you and Adam." The two blinked, surprised. "Skiadrum - my father - warned me about my power. Shadows would always be feared, misunderstood... And so would I, once people began finding out what I could do."

"... Shadows aren't scary." Blake spoke, giving a light grin. "I actually think they're really cool." Rogue blinked, surprised, then he looked up at her. She was smiling, and even Adam was giving a light grin. "They're nice places to go to when you need to be quiet and alone with your thoughts, and they protect you when you don't want to be seen by those who would hurt you... Almost like Menagerie."

Blake had thought about what Rogue and Adam had said, earlier. She'd known about both aspects of Menagerie - the sanctuary and the symbol of oppression - but one had always overshadowed the other. She'd never forgive the humans, but she had finally begun to see it as a safe-haven for her kind - even though, sometimes, she needed to be protected from her own kind as well. But she had Adam and Rogue, didn't she? And Adam had promised that, someday, she would be strong, too. Strong enough to change the world for the good of the Faunus.

"H-huh?" Rogue managed, absolutely shocked. Blake walked over and sat down next to him, looking at him with a smile.

"Shadows are quiet and protective... Kinda like you." Blake told him, and his eyes widened. "So... What reason do I have to be afraid of them, or you?"

"I..." Rogue looked away again, trying to hide his smile. "I've never met anyone who thought that way, before." Adam raised an eyebrow behind his ribbon at that.

"Then, you must not have met many decent people." He announced, and Rogue blinked. Then, he frowned and nodded glumly.

"I suppose I haven't." He agreed, then he looked up at them. "But you two seem nice." At that, Blake and Adam blinked. "Mind if I, I don't know, hang out with you sometimes?" Blake felt guilt beginning to set in. Rogue hadn't seemed to have noticed how he was being treated, earlier. He really thought the world of her and Adam... "I mean, if not - that's okay. I'd hate to be a-"

"Kid, are you for real? You took down four jackasses, who were each twice your size, just because they threatened to hurt us - with one hit." Adam stated, then he smirked lightly. "You can hang out with me anytime." Rogue blinked as Blake managed to giggle, then he slowly grinned.

"O... Okay." He beamed, then he looked at Blake. "Think we can finish that tour?" Blake and Adam blinked, then Blake nodded and smiled as she stood, holding a hand out.

"Of course." She agreed, grinning. Rogue hesitated for only a moment before reaching up and taking her hand.

* * *

After the tour was finished, Blake and Rogue parted ways with Adam and began walking home. Rogue appeared to be in a good mood, and that made Blake smile, but then she looked down guiltily.

"... Rogue?" Blake finally asked, and he looked over at her. "I... I was upset for a while. My parents were paying so much attention to you, and I was jealous. I said some mean things behind your back, and I feel really bad about it, now... I don't deserve it, but now: I really want to be your sister." Blake wasn't looking at Rogue, so she didn't see his widening eyes and reddening face. "Do you think you could-?"

"Blake." Rogue spoke, and she cringed, only to blink in surprise as he rested a hand in her shoulder. Blake looked up, her eyes wide, as Rogue smiled. "I'd be honored to have someone as kind, smart, and brave as you for a sister."

Blake stared at Rogue, stunned, then leapt up and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. Rogue blinked, surprised, then smiled again and hugged her back.

* * *

 ** _Well... Let's talk about what happened in this chapter._**

 ** _1\. Rogue created his Faunus disguise._**

 ** _2\. Ten year-old Blake acted like a legit ten year-old about having to share her parents' attention with another child - I'm an older sibling, I know how that works. XD_**

 ** _3\. Blake showed her disdain for what Menagerie stands for in terms of Faunus oppression._**

 ** _4\. Adam showed that he's already thinking about placing the Faunus as the dominant species on Remnant._**

 ** _5\. Blake was introduced to the idea that her parents' peaceful ways made them cowards._**

 ** _6\. Our favorite rabbit-Faunus, Velvet Scarletina, made a cameo. XD_**

 ** _7\. Rogue dealt with some issues when it came to his magic and explored Menagerie._**

 ** _8\. Blake, Adam, and Rogue did some bonding!_**

 ** _So, yeah! I'm actually proud of everything I managed to accomplish in this chapter. Next time with Rogue, there's definitely going to be some more bonding (we've gotta get Kali and Ghira in there, after all) and maybe Adam's gonna start teaching the kiddos how to really hold their own, on Remnant._**

 ** _Next time on "Dragon Hunters" as a whole, we get a look at the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell and how she's doing with the Arc family!_**

 ** _I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	8. Wendy: Bonding Time

Wendy blinked, surprised, as she looked up at her host-parents.

"A vacation?" She asked, and they nodded. "W-where are we going?"

"Shion." Mr. Arc replied, smiling kindly. "It's a beautiful little village, and the people are very kind. It's sort of become an Arc-family tradition to go hiking and camping in the forest nearby."

"A-and you want me to come?"

"Of course." Mrs. Arc looked down at the girl fondly. "You're a member of this family, now. It's high-time we all do some family-bonding!" Wendy blinked, then slowly smiled and nodded.

"Okay!"

* * *

Wendy packed her few sets of clothes into a small brown backpack one of her new 'sisters' had loaned her as her new 'brother' rambled on and on behind her.

"You're gonna love camping in Shion, Wendy! We're gonna do lots of things like archery, hiking, search-and-rescue, biking, horseback, training that can save you from a heart-attack, scuba-diving, miming-!" Wendy giggled as Jaune went on, listing the various ridiculous traditions that the Arc family had in Shion. Then, slowly, her smile fell into a frown. "... You okay?"

"H-huh?!" Wendy looked back, startled, and she saw Jaune frowning at her. "Oh, yeah! I'm fine!"

"Wendy." Jaune chided, crossing his arms. "You're my sister, now. You can tell me anything." Wendy blinked, then she looked down.

"Jaune, I... I just don't know if I'm comfortable with this." She admitted, and Jaune blinked. "I mean... This is your family tradition. I feel like I'm - I don't know - _intruding_."

"... You're not intruding." Jaune smiled kindly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I bet that, because of you, this is going to be the best Shion trip ever. Of all time."

"Y-you think?" Wendy asked, her eyes widening. Jaune nodded, beaming broadly.

"Yep."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

It was hot outside, and as the Arc family walked down the long path to Shion, Wendy found herself falling behind a bit. She had been young the last she remembered, and Grandeeney never got to the intense parts of her training, so Wendy found herself struggling with keeping up with the active, hard-working Arcs.

Jaune seemed to notice that his new sister had fallen behind and looked back, blinking in surprise as he saw the blunette treading slowly a few yards back. Then, his eyes widened as she fell to her knees, and he quickly ran back, taking his backpack off and drawing a water-bottle from it.

"Here!" He held the bottle out, and Wendy quickly took it and sank, sighing in relief. "You aren't looking too good, Wendy. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-I didn't want to be any trouble..." Wendy looked down, her eyes tearing up. "I'm s-sorry, Jaune. I'm just n-not used to stuff like this. D-don't let me ruin your trip..."

"... Come on, sis." Jaune smiled, putting his backpack on again before holding his hand out. "Like I said, this is gonna be the best trip, ever. You've just gotta take it easy, since it's your first time." Wendy slowly reached out and took his hand, sniffling, and Jaune stood and pulled her to her feet. "Shion isn't that far away, now. I can carry you."

"B-but-! Ah!" Wendy shouted in surprise as her new brother literally picked her up and set her on his shoulders, grinning up at her as she looked down at him with wide eyes. "Whoa! You're really strong!"

"Blame the farm-work." He stated somewhat-smugly, then his grin turned devious. "Hold on..!"

"Ah..!" Wendy screamed in delight as Jaune took off running, passing his seven sisters and his parents as he and Wendy laughed at their own antics. Mr. and Mrs. Arc laughed as their daughters all raised eyebrows or giggled.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Passing through Shion, Wendy marveled at the buildings and diverse, friendly people they passed. Many greeted the Arcs warmly, and upon seeing their new addition, welcomed Wendy as well. Wendy was shy, but she smiled and greeted them back. Many told Mr. and Mrs. Arc that their new daughter was absolutely adorable, which made them smile.

Setting up camp was easier than Wendy thought it would be. She helped her new 'sisters' put up the tents in th small forest-clearing they had chosen while Jaune and Mr. Arc collected firewood and Mrs. Arc started on dinner. Wendy would be sleeping in the largest tent with her 'sisters', Jaune got his own tent, and Mr. and Mrs. Arc got their own tent. The largest tent was the hardest to put up, but Wendy had a little cheat.

While the Arc sisters worked on the supports, Wendy entered the tent to hold the fabric up from within. She heard them complaining about how hard it was and murmured a quick " _Sky Dragon: Roar_ ", and the gust of air filled the tent and allowed the girls to put the supports into place with ease. When asked how she did it, Wendy simply told them that she could be resourceful when she wanted to be.

At dinner, Wendy sat between her new parents, Jaune sitting on the other side of Mrs. Arc. Wendy ate her ramen quietly, then blinked as she suddenly heard a commotion and looked over to see Jaune trying to fight off his sisters as they giggled, trying to braid his blonde hair. Wendy blinked, tilting her head to the side, and Mr. Arc sighed.

"Sometimes, I feel bad. Being the only boy must be hard, for Jaune." He murmured to Wendy, and she blinked. Then, she took a deep breath and set her bowl down, standing and walking over. She folded her hands in front of her, standing a little ways away from Jaune and his sisters, then...

"I... I would like to see what my hair would look like, braided." Wendy spoke, and the Arc sisters blinked in surprise as they looked at her. Jaune looked up, his eyes wide, and Wendy smiled. "Think you can help me?"

"... Damn straight." Saphron grinned, the others laughing. Mrs. Arc seemed displeased by the cursing, but Mr. Arc chuckled. The girls all left Jaune and crowded around Wendy as the blunette sat down, the girls taking her long blue hair into their hands while Jaune watched in disbelief.

"Is your hair naturally blue?" One sister asked, her eyes narrowed behind her glasses, and Wendy blinked before nodding. The girl's expression immediately lit up. "Wow!" Wendy blinked again, then smiled before giggling as they started braiding her hair. Jaune looked over at her, grinning in relief and mouthing thank you, and Wendy beamed.

' _You're welcome._ '

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

Early in the morning, Jaune and Wendy got up and went out for a run through the forest. Jaune laughed, looking back over his shoulder as he ran, his hand clasping Wendy's. The girl was trying to keep up, and she gave a nervous grin in response.

"M-maybe we should slow down!"

"Just a little longer, Wendy! I wanna show you something cool!"

"O-okay..." Wendy blinked as she and Jaune came to a clearing and he paused. She quickly stopped behind him, and she looked around with a frown. "Um... What is this place?"

"A Huntsman used to live here and train people, a long time ago." Jaune explained, and Wendy blinked as he relevases her hand and walked over to an abandoned stone house at the edge of the clearing. "He's gone now, but he left a lot of neat stuff behind." Wendy blinked again, then slowly followed Jaune towards the house.

They arrived, and Jaune opened the door, the hinges creaking and dust flying as the bottom of old wooden door swept across the floor. Jaune entered fearlessly, and Wendy timidly followed him, a little unnerved by the dust and the darkness, then she blinked as Jaune opened the shutters of an old window and sent light spilling through the room.

There was an old table and a couple of chairs, an ancient bed in the corner, and a rocking-chair by the fireplace that rocked as the wind blew it. Wendy blinked, surprised, then watched as Jaune walked over to a cabinet in the corner and opened it, revealing an arsenal of weapons. They were simple, training weapons and they seemed to be in good shape, and Wendy watched curiously as Jaune drew a sword and shield much like his father's, grinning.

"... That's why you like coming, here." Wendy spoke, and Jaune looked back at her. "You want to become a Huntsman, don't you?"

"Yeah." Jaune smiled awkwardly. "It's sorta like a dream of mine."

"Well... I'm going to be a Huntress." Wendy admitted, and Jaune blinked. "Maybe we could help each other."

"Can you fight?" Jaune asked, watching as Wendy walked over to the weapons' cabinet. She gave a small shrug.

"My mother taught me some stuff. It was mostly hand-to-hand." Wendy noticed something glinting, and it caught her interest. Four crescent-shaped blades attached to cuffs and straps laid at the bottom of the cabinet, and Wendy slowly reached out and took them, frowning slightly. As Jaune watched, she attached the weapons to her forearms and calves, the cuffs at her wrists and ankles while the straps secured the blades, and she turned to him, smiling nervously. "Wanna go and, I don't know, train?"

"Y-yeah! Sure!" Jaune beamed, and Wendy - feeling more confident - led the way out of the house. Jaune followed behind her dutifully, seeming absolutely elated.

* * *

Hours passed quickly, the two losing track of time as they sparred. The weapons attached to Wendh's limbs seemed to take some getting use to, but within the first two hours, Jaune saw that they had become like extensions of Wendy's body, and he became certain that weapons like those were invented for people like his new sister.

He, on the other hand, was clumsy with the sword and shield, and Jaune learned quickly that what Wendy had said about her knowledge of fighting was a gross understatement. However, he also found her to be an excellent teacher and motivator.

"RAH!" Jaune slashed with the sword, only to blink, surprised, as he saw that his sister was no longer there. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind, Wendy having ducked under his arm and launched herself onto his back.

"Gotcha!" She grinned, and Jaune rolled his eyes. Then, Jaune grinned as she released him, and he turned to her.

"You're really fast!"

"And you're getting better." Wendy placed her hands on her hips, beaming, then she pointed to the ground. There, there were several strands of blue hair laying on the ground. "Almost got me, that time!"

"Really?" Jaune asked, his eyes wide and a broad smile splitting his face. Wendy nodded, seeming genuinely proud of him.

"Yep! I can already tell that, someday, you're going to be a great fighter! You learn really, really fast!"

"W-wow, Wendy." Jaune couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "I don't think that anyone besides my mom has ever said anything so n-"

"Children?" A voice asked, and Jaune and Wendy looked back as a familiar figure stepped out of the woods, seeming extremely concerned. Only then did it seem to dawn on them exactly how long they had been out, and their eyes widened as their expressions filled with panic. Jaune audibly gulped.

"Uh-oh..."

"Thank the gods, you're both alright... What in the world are you doing, out here?" Mr. Arc inquired, frowning as he crossed his arms. Wendy and Jaune blinked, then Jaune frowned and held up the old sword.

"W-we were just playing." He told his father. Mr. Arc blinked, surprised, then frowned at Wendy. She was looking at Jaune with unease...

"Is there something that you have to tell me, Jaune?" Mr. Arc asked, and Jaune blinked. Then, the blonde boy looked down, insecure.

"Wendy told me that her mother had taught her a little bit about fighting. I asked her to show me some stuff, because I..." Jaune took a deep breath, then he looked up at his father. "I want to be a Huntsman."

All went silent for a long moment. Wendy stared at Jaune, stunned, her body quivering lightly. Jaune gazed up at his father, his expression respectful but determined. Mr. Arc gazed down at his son, his expression unreadable...

"... Very well." He finally spoke, and Jane and Wendy's eyes widened before broad grins split their faces. "We can start proper training once we return home. But, for now..." He gave a small smile. "Let's enjoy our family vacation."

"Alright!" Jaune grinned, pumping his fist, and Wendy giggled. Mr. Arc noticed her weapons and lightly raised an eyebrow, giving a small nod of approval.

' _Intuitive._ ' The Huntsman thought, then he looked at Jaune. ' _And he certainly seems happier than I've seen him in a long while... Still, I can't help but worry. My son is many wonderful things, but a fighter?_ ' He lightly shook his head, closing his eyes and sighing softly. ' _I have my doubts._ '

"Come on!" Jaune grabbed Wendy's hand, beaming. "I bet Mom's already cooking lunch! Let's go, sis!" With that, the two children ran off, still in possession of their weapons, and Mr. Arc opened his eyes and blinked before managing a light grin.

' _He certainly has the energy of a Huntsman._ '

* * *

 ** _Well... That was a thing._**

 ** _I know it's been a while since I updated, so I tried to make a fun chapter. Jaune and Wendy did some bonding, they've begun training, and you may have gotten a sneak-peak at what may be the basic design of Wendy's weapons._**

 ** _So, yeah. Fun. XD_**

 ** _I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 ** _..._**

 _February 1st. Today is the anniversary of the day that a great man unfortunately passed away. Please, everyone - take some time today to just thank Monty Oum for the wonderful creation he gave us. Create something to share with the world, help someone, just... Do something to make him proud of this community._

 _Thank you for RWBY, Monty._

 _Thank you for the friends we've made through it._

 _Thank you for the future adventures we'll get to experience as we follow your ever-growing creation._

 _Thank you for being an inspiration to us all._

 _Rest In Peace._

 ** _..._**

 ** _P.S.: Do not - and I mean DO NOT - PM me about when I will update next, and NEVER comment on an unrelated story about when I will next update. That discourages me from writing. Understood?_**

 ** _IceWarrior13 out._**


	9. Gajeel: Training for the Tribe

Gajeel Redfox stood in a forest clearing that had been cleared of much of the grass within a large circle that had been drawn on the ground. He wore black sneakers, a pair of black shorts, a dark-grey shirt, and a pair of brown fingerless-gloves with metal studs on the knuckles.

On the other side of the circle was Raven Branwen, his new mentor, who stood with a relaxed and almost cocky air to her. Her weapons were ready at her belt, but she didn't seem to plan on using them.

"... Show me what you can do." She instructed, and Gajeel's eyes narrowed. He raised his right fist, glaring.

' _Kick your ass? With pleasure!_ '

" _Iron Dragon: Sword_!" He shouted, and Raven watched as his fist morphed, a sword now jutting out of his right arm. She observed for a moment, then smirked and nodded.

"Attack."

"But, you're unarmed!"

' _Hey, I may want to take her down so I can get out of here and find the other Dragon Slayers - but I don't want to kill her!_ '

"... So?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. Gajeel blinked, then smirked.

"You asked for it!" He announced, running forward. He jumped up into the air and swung the sword, planning on bringing it down on the woman, but she smirked and grabbed the blade, her armored gloves protecting her as she suddenly spun and threw Gajeel aside like he weighed nothing. Gajeel's back struck a tree, and he fell to the ground, groaning.

"Is this the might of an Iron Dragon-Slayer?!" Raven asked as he recovered, her eyes narrowing. "On your feet!" Gajeel took a deep breath, then he stood. "Brute strength is nothing if you don't have a brain to back it!"

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"Examine your enemy." Raven ordered, glaring at the boy as he leaned against the tree and stared at her. "What is a strategy you could use to take me down?"

"H... Hit you until you surrender! Never relent!"

"You tried that! It failed!" Raven placed her hands on her hips. "What, now?!" Gajeel blinked, then his eyes narrowed as he stood up straight and morphed both of his hands into blades. Raven raised an eyebrow, intrigued, then she blinked as Gajeel suddenly ran forward before scoffing and preparing to counter. "You don't-!"

"Ha!" Gajeel laughed as he suddenly jumped, his legs turning into metal columns and extending to boost the leap, and he soared over Raven. His legs returned to normal in midair, and he landed in a crouch before spinning, standing up straight mid-spin, and slicing at Raven's back with both blades. She spun around and caught them before they could hit her, but this time she was grinning and she even nodded in approval.

"There." She smirked, and Gajeel blinked. "Strategy, Gajeel, is key. What else have you got?" Gajeel blinked again, then he smiled deviously.

"Let's keep this brawl going, and I'll show you!" He jeered, and Raven nodded before drawing a metal blade from her sheath. "Ooh. Gettin' serious?"

"Upping the stakes." Raven corrected him, and he blinked. "I recommend the use of your armor. I was always terrible at holding back" Gajeel blinked, then he gave a nervous grin.

"Great..."

' _I really have to get out of here..._ '

* * *

Gajeel faceplanted on the forest floor with a groan, his whole body battered and bruised. Raven stood over him, her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised, then she gave a small nod.

"Decent, for starters." She announced, and Gajeel let out a louder groan to acknowledge her. "You still have much to learn, but at least we're not starting entirely from scratch... Get up."

Gajeel took a deep breath before forcing himself onto his hands and knees. Another deep breath, and he was on one knee. One more, and he was standing up and glaring lightly at Raven.

"N... Now, what?" He asked, and Raven frowned. "Well?" Raven remained silent, then she reached out and rested a hand on Gajeel's shoulder.

"... This." She replied, an amber light surrounding her. " _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality_." Gajeel's eyes widened as a grey light shimmered around his body. " _Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death... I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee_." Raven removed her hand as Gajeel stared at his hands, stunned. "This is aura, the manifestation of your soul. To survive in this world, you must learn to use it."

"Huh." Gajeel blinked, turning his hands over. "What's it do?" Raven smirked, drawing her metal blade, and she swung it at the boy. Gajeel actually shrieked as he raised his hands in defense, knowing he was too tired to use magic, then he blinked. The blade had made contact with his unprotected arms... And stopped, paused by the grey light. "Whoa..."

"That is just one of aura's many abilities." Raven announced, sheathing her blade as the glow around Gajeel's body faded. "As you grow and learn more through your training, you and your aura will become stronger." Gajeeel looked up at her, frowning. "Do as you are told, and it can be guaranteed."

"... Alright." Gajeel nodded, frowning. "I will."

' _If I'm going to find the others, I need to be strong. Raven may be crazy... But she seems to be my best chance._ '

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Gajeel sat beneath a tree, frowning as he turned an old nail in his hand. A few moments passed, then he threw it into his mouth, chewed a few times, and swallowed before sighing and sitting back, looking up at the sky.

"... You never explained." Gajeel spoke quietly. Raven, who had been sitting against a different tree and sketching the image of a rose-bush that was growing nearby into an old notebook, looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you want a Dragon Slayer? I mean, I know you're thinkin' we're tough - but why go through the trouble of picking up some kid and training them, even if they were gonna grow up powerful?" Gajeel looked over at Raven, frowning. "And why me? You're smart - you could have gone after the other ones and gotten 'em, even if they were already someplace else. I would have thought that Rogue would have been more your speed. He always was better at listening to people than I was..."

"I must admit, I did consider it." Raven said, then she looked down. "Then, I found you. And... You reminded me of my daughter." Gajeel blinked, surprised. "That damn hair - wild, like mine and hers. And you're a brawler, like her father."

' _Holy shit._ ' Gajeel stared at Raven. ' _She's actually explaining something, something that makes it so I can understand her better. Maybe I can use this, when I escape..._ '

"And I keep tabs on her. You're really like her, personality-wise." Raven looked back at the Iron Dragon-Slayer. "Young, but fierce. Spirited, reckless, determined... But not strong enough to be a true member of the tribe." Gajeel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Not yet... But, since you are here and she is not, I might as well train you up to be as strong as I am. I won't be around forever, and someone will need to care for the tribe when I am gone."

"Well... What about your kid? Where is she?""

"My daughter's time will come." Raven looked up at the sky. "She still must prove herself, though. Her father was weak... I need to see if she takes after me rather than him before I can even think of bringing her into this life, but I have hopes for her. She is young, but I can already tell that she has inherited certain traits from me that could prove useful."

"... If you think your kid can handle the job, why am I here?" Gajeel asked, raising an eyebrow. Raven looked back at the young Dragon Slayer.

"This tribe is a family." Raven told him, frowning. "One person alone is never enough to protect a family."

' _Yes, it is._ ' Gajeel's fists clenched as he remembered the other Dragon Slayers. They were always so playful, innocent... He vowed to protect them.

"Family requires hard work, dedication, discipline, strength, and loyalty - and one person can only do so much." Raven went on, then she sighed. "... This family could be yours, Gajeel, if you truly want it to be."

"I have a family." Gajeel protested, stepping forward. "My memory may be hazy, but I remember enough. Natsu, Rogue, Wendy, and-... And the dragons! They are my family, and I promised-!"

"If they're your family, why haven't they come for you?!" Raven snapped, and Gajeel blinked. "They're with some of the most-powerful and influential people on Remnant, so why haven't they raised the alarm?! Why aren't they looking for you?!" Gajeel's face fell. "Face it, Gajeel - they've moved on and forgotten you! You have nothing but the tribe, now!"

"That's a lie!" Gajeel shouted, his body shaking. Was it rage? Grief? "All you do is lie! The others are looking me, and I can find them and protect them from people like you because I'm strong!"

"No, you're not!" Raven snarled, and Gajeel could have sworn that he saw red sparks around her eyes. "You know nothing of the horrors of this world!"

"Then, teach me!"

"Then, stop fighting me!" Raven stepped forward. Silence fell, then Gajeel looked away.

"Why?" He asked, and Raven blinked. "You keep sayin' all these things that don't make sense. I need to be strong, but I'm not strong yet, but you only wanted me because I'm strong. So..."

"I never said you weren't strong. You're just not strong enough, not yet. But... If you survive this training, you will be."

"... Tch." Gajeel looked up at her, glaring. "It'd take a lot more than anything you can dish out to kill me." Raven slowly smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Our last match says otherwise." Raven commented snarkily, and Gajeel looked away again. "... All members of the Branwen Tribe are strong, Gajeel Redfox. Do you want to be one of us, for real?"

"... Yeah." Gajeel replied, nodding as he looked up at her. "I do." Raven gave a light grin.

"Then, as your leader and a member of your family, it is my duty to make you strong." She stood, placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at the boy. "Ready to get back to training?"

"Yeah." Gajeel smirked, his eyes narrowing as he nodded and stood up. "Let's do this."

' _I'm gonna get strong, Raven... Strong enough to beat you, leave this place, and prove you wrong._ '

* * *

 ** _Well... I suppose that I should start with an "I'm sorry". I did not expect this update to take this long, and I didn't expect the final result to be this short. Gajeel's chapters are just difficult for me, somehow - but things will be better once we get into the action, I-_**

 ** _*dodges a series of weapons and a chair*_**

 ** _Hey, hey! Writer's block, it's evil! Don't hate me, hate my brain!_**

 ** _... Wait, no. I can see a lot of problems with that._**

 ** _I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


	10. Sting: Learning to Live with Loneliness

Sting Eucliffe yelped as he was sent flying across a courtyard. He landed face-first in a snowdrift, and he groaned as he pushed himself up and onto his hands and knees, shaking his head. Behind him, Winter Schnee gave a small smirk as she sheathed her silver blade, the spinning glyph behind her vanishing.

"Not bad, for your first day of training with aura." Winter noted as Sting stood and brushed himself off, the boy looking over at the older girl with a frown. There wasn't a scratch or bruise on his body. "You have a long way to go, but you seem to be picking these new skills up rather quickly. It's only been a few weeks, but I've seen significant improvement in you."

"Thank you, Miss Schnee." Sting bowed his head, and Winter gave a small smile as she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sting looked up at her, and she gave a nod of approval.

"For one so young, you possess great strength." She told him, and he blinked. "Once you have competed your training, you will make a fine bodyguard for my sister." Winter removed her hand and stood up straight. "That is all, for today." Sting bowed his head again, then he turned and ran off into the gardens. Winter watched him go in silence, then she looked back as little Weiss left the mansion and crossed the courtyard to meet her.

"... I'm ready." Weiss announced, giving a small smile as she drew a training-rapier from her belt. Winter smiled deviously as she placed a hand on her blade.

"We'll see."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Sting arrived at the center of a maze of hedges, grinning as he came to a small gazebo. Willow Schnee set a wine glass down on a metal table, giving a small smile and raising an eyebrow as Sting ran up to the table and quickly bowed.

"You told me to come and see you after training, Mrs. Schnee!"

"Yes, I did." Willow agreed, gesturing to a chair, and Sting quickly sat down, smiling up at her. "Did your lesson go well?"

"Yeah! Winter unlocked my aura, and she showed me her semblance! It was so cool!"

"Hm." Willow gave a light grin at that. "My family's semblance is rather exciting, isn't it?" Sting nodded eagerly, and Willow gestured to a small thermos sitting on the table. "I asked Klein to make you some hot-chocolate. I know that you are still not accustomed to the cold of Atlas."

"Thank you, ma'am!" Sting grinned, taking the thermos. "You're the best!" Willow hummed softly, smiling fondly at the boy.

"If you say so... How was the rest of your day?"

"I felt a little sick, this morning." Sting admitted, smiling sheepishly. "A little weak, too. But I felt better after Winter unlocked my aura." Willow nodded in understanding.

"Aura has many abilities, once it is unlocked. Healing is one of them, though it doesn't typically help with sickness as muchas physical injury." She informed him. "Let me know if your symptoms return. I wouldn't want you becoming ill." Sting beamed and nodded.

"I will! Thanks, Mrs. Schnee!" He replied, then he opened a thermos and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Mm!"

"Hm." Willow hummed again, then she took another sip of her wine before setting her glass down. "Your other lessons will begin, soon. Each of my children have a separate tutor to account for skill, speed, and need, and you shall be no different. You will be as intelligent as you are powerful."

"Wow." Sting found himself in awe of the woman. "Why are you being so nice to me? I-I haven't done anything to deserve it, and Mr. Schnee-"

"He may believe that kindness must be earned, but I don't and you shouldn't." Willow told him, her eyes narrowed. "You'll find, in time, that my husband does not see the worth in the lives of those around him, only the worth of what those lives can bring to his own. It's best to not dwell on him."

"Alright." Sting nodded, frowning. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Schnee. I can tell you don't like talking about this."

"... You can call me _Willow_ , when it's just us." Willow told him, and Sting blinked. "Or just ma'am, if that makes you more comfortable... Just not _Mrs. Schnee_." Though he was confused, Sting smiled and nodded again.

"Okay, ma'am!"

* * *

After they finished their drinks, Sting and Willow wandered the gardens. Sting noticed how Willow seemed to shamble, her eyes glazed over, and he frowned as he reached out and took her hand. Willow blinked, then she looked down at Sting. Her eyes, which always seemed so grey, suddenly had a small spark.

"... Thank you." Willow sighed, the spark dying again. "Your father raised you well." Sting blinked, then he looked down. "... You truly do not have any other family, Sting?"

"No, ma'am. It was just my father and I." Sting answered quietly. "And, to be honest... I was adopted." Willow blinked, seeming surprised even in her dazed state. "He took me in when I had no one, taught me everything he could... Why do all of the best folks have to die, ma'am?"

"Well..." Willow looked up thoughtfully, then she looked at Sting. The spark was in her eyes again, weak and fading but there. "Look around you." Sting blinked, then he looked around at the garden. Flowers were growing, even in the cold. "When you are in a garden, what flowers do you pick?"

"... The beautiful ones." Sting looked at Willow again, his expression forlorn. Willow smiled sadly down at him, and they kept walking.

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

A few weeks later, Sting let out a small shout as he was knocked back, and he cringed before taking a deep breath and pushing himself onto his hands and knees. Evidently, there was a difference between fighting Winter when she was going easy on him and fighting Weiss when she was giving the fight her all were two different things.

"Ugh... Wow!" Sting looked up, grinning and holding a thumb up. "Nice one!" Weiss blinked, then she scoffed and lowered her blade.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "You better run along, now. My mother will be expecting you." Sting blinked, surprised, then he frowned.

"Weiss?" He asked, but the girl turned and walked away. Winter watched her sister go, then she sighed and looked down at Sting.

"Forgive her." She said, and Sting could not tell if it was an order or a plea. "This is a... _Difficult_ time."

"Huh?"

"... Let's just say that, a month or so before you showed up, something happened." Winter was being cardul wiyh her words, and she was not making eye-contact. "Something... _Destructive_ , and it happened on Weiss' birthday. Our mother lost her grip on many things, and we were unable to help find it - our father did his best to divide us, and even if we could reach out to her, we wouldn't know how." Winter looked back at Sting. "Then, you came along." Sting's face fell. "And suddenly, it was like she had new life... She has been more-involved in your upbringing in these last few months than she has been with any of her own children in their entire lives. You're not part- _him_ , and I think that's why she has become attached." Winter's eyes narrowed. "She believes she can make a difference, in who you become. Your blood is not _poisoned_."

"I..." Sting stared at Winter, then his eyes teared up. "You're not poisoned. And I-I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Winter's expression softened, and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's not your fault, or hers... That's enough training, for today."

"But-"

"Enough." Winter turned and walked away, leaving Sting alone.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

That afternoon, Willow and Sting roamed the halls of the mansion.

"I don't think I've been in this part of the house, before." Sting admitted, looking around. Willow gave a small hum.

"It's one of my favorite places." She told him, walking over to a door and opening it. "This is the music room." Sting blinked, surprised, peering into the room. He could see shelves of books, and there were instruments everywhere. "Weiss comes here to practice before concerts, but it's typically empty otherwise."

"Oh." Sting nodded, then he noticed... "Another piano?"

"For my private use." Willow spoke, stepping into the room and approaching the piano. Sting followed her. "I do not play for my husband, anymore." Sting blinked, then he looked down awkwardly... And he noticed something on a table.

"Huh... What's this?" Sting asked, raising an eyebrow as he picked the object up. Willow looked back, and she blinked as the object registered in her mind.

"Why, that's a violin."

"What does it do?"

"It's an instrument." Willow sat down on the piano-bench, and Sting sat next to her. "That-" She pointed to a stick with a bundle of strings tightly held to it. "Is called a _bow_. You pull it across the strings of the violin, and it produces sound."

"Whoa." Sting looked down at the instrument, fascinated. Willow was even more surprised as he managed to get it into the right position to play it, and he raised the bow and slowly pulled it across, making the violin give out a low note. It wasn't an impressive feat, but Sting was immediately smiling. "Cool!"

Willow found herself smiling despite herself. None of her own children had ever been filled with such liveliness and spirit, focused more on pleasing their father than finding joy in the simple things such as this. It brought her back to her own childhood, back when things were simpler. Back when there was love in her life...

"I could teach you how to play, if you like." She suggested, and Sting looked up with wide eyes. "I could teach you how to play all of these instruments, whenever you aren't training in combat or receiving schooling."

"Really?" Sting asked, his eyes wide, then he nodded and smiled. "That would be awesome! Thank you, ma'am!"

"Hm." Willow smiled fondly down at the child. "You're very welcome."

* * *

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

* * *

The next day, in the courtyard, Sting charged his hands with white aura just in time to catch a dulled practice-rapier. Weiss blinked, surprised, and Winter seemed impressed.

"Well done, Mr. Eucliffe." The young woman crossed her arms. "Now, what do you intend to do?"

"... Cry?" Sting offered, smiling awkwardly at Weiss. "This was a really bad move, in hindsight... Please, don't kill me?" Weiss blinked again, then she gave a small smirk.

"No promises!" She jeered, pulling her blade away. Sting did a back-handspring to avoid the heiress' rapier, the boy grinning as he landed on his feet.

"Alright, then!"

"Whoa!" Weiss' eyes widened. "How did you do that?!"

"I didn't train with a weapon, m'lady!" Sting teased, charging forward. Weiss barely dodged a punch before ducking a kick. "I had to learn how to use myself as a weapon!" Weiss raised her blade to block one of Sting's kicks, and his aura protected him as he smirked. "A weapon can always be taken, so you need to learn how to survive without one."

"That's what my semblance is for." Weiss stated, then she pushed him away and stepped back, raising her blade. A white shape formed beneath Sting's feet, and his eyes widened as it suddenly moved him across the courtyard with the speed of a comet and tossed him into a rose-bush.

"Ah!" Sting shouted, then he cringed as he crawled out of the plant on his hands and knees. "Ack... Motion... _Evil_!" Winter raised an eyebrow.

"Do you get motion sickness?"

"Ugh..." Sting placed a hand on his stomach. "Yeah... This sucks..." Weiss snorted with laughter, smiling.

"Some bodyguard."

"Everyone has their weaknesses." Winter chided, and Sting looked up at her as she approached. "But this is something we will have to work on."

"Alright." Sting nodded shakily. "Sorry..."

"... Father has requested that you start covering your scar." Winter told him, frowning. Sting's face fell. "He finds it... Unpleasant."

"But..." Sting raised a hand to his scar. "My scar... It helps me remember my dad, and my training. I don't think it's bad, it helped me grow and I'm proud of it." Winter blinked, then she sighed quietly.

"That's all well and good, but you are an employee of the Schnee family."

"... Alright." Sting looked up. "Klein said he'd teach me how to hide it. I'll talk to him." Winter nodded in approval.

"Thank you, Mr. Eucliffe." She said, then she turned away. "Also, you may want to remove your earring and start placing effort into your apparel and hair. Give him no reason to criticize you." Sting looked down as Winter walked away, then he blinked and looked up again as a hand was extended. Weiss looked down at him, her expression forlorn.

"I'm sorry." She told him quietly, and Sting slowly reached up and took her hand. Weiss helped him to his feet, and he looked down at her. "Just so you know... I don't think that there's anything wrong with your scar."

"Really?"

"Yes." Weiss nodded, frowning. "My father... He believes that things should be symmetrical and perfect, orderly. He wants you to be that way, too." Sting looked down, then he looked back at Weiss with a smile.

"But we're not like that, are we?" He asked, and Weiss' expression flashed with surprise. "You, me, Winter, Whitley, Klein, your mom... We might have to follow his orders when he can see us, but we can be who we really are when he can't." Weiss released his hand and turned away. "'Cause y'know what?" Weiss looked back, her eyes narrowed, and Sting grinned. "He's wrong. What he wants isn't what's _perfect_... We're awesome, just the way we are."

"I..." Weiss' face fell, her eyes widening, then she quickly turned and walked away. Sting remained for a moment, then he closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

Later that day, after his daily lessons in math, science, history, and literature from the tutor and his music lesson with Willow, Sting wandered down the hallway. His earring was gone and his scar was covered, and despite knowing for sure that he had a friend in Willow, he had never felt so alone.

Jacques was honestly terrifying, to Sting - and knowing he hurt his family made the White Dragon-Slayer eager to avoid him. Klein was kind, but they were not very close. Winter was encouraging at times, but she was also strict, stern, and aloof. Weiss seemed to have mixed-feelings about Sting, almost like she was angry and scared but she still wanted to reach out. And Whitley? Sting hardly ever saw him...

"So, he really did it?" A voice asked quietly. Sting blinked, then he looked back. It was Whitley, and the eight year-old walked up to him. "Your scar got covered." Sting blinked again, then he nodded. "... Winter fought with Father, you know? He wanted you to have a surgery to have the scar removed, but she fought him on it. He's quite mad at her, but she doesn't seem to care."

"He-..?" Sting stared at Whitley, stunned. "A-and she-..?" Whitley gave a small smile.

"This place seems lonely sometimes, but it isn't always that way." He told Sting at a whisper. "We try to look out for each other, when we can. Winter's really brave, so we'll be okay as long as she's around." Sting slowly smiled and nodded.

"Okay... Thanks, for telling me."

"Hm!" Whitley grinned, then he walked over and grabbed Sting's hand. "Come on!" Sting raised an eyebrow, but he followed the eight year-old's lead.

It was better than being alone.

* * *

Sting was surprised to find himself in Whitley's room. There were toys, games, and a television, and Whitley smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Our personal rooms are usually the safest places to speak freely. Father hardly comes to them." He explained, and Sting nodded in understanding. "Then again, he hardly goes anywhere beside his office - but Winter says he probably has not placed any sort of surveillance in any of the bedrooms, so they are the most private."

"Okay..." Sting watched Whitley go over to his toy-chest and begin looking through it. "So... Why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Whitley asked, and Sting blinked as the boy turned around and hid something behind his back. "I have two older sisters, a near-always drunk or absent mother, a father who works and fights all of the time, tutors, and Klein. I want something that doesn't drive me crazy, a friend." Whitley walked over to face Sting. "And... I think you want one, too."

"I..." Sting was stunned, but he managed a small grin. "You'd really want me as a friend?"

"Let's see how things go... We won't always be free to talk like this." Whitley said, then he held the toy up. "So... You probably need him more than I do." Sting blinked, then he slowly smiled and took the red, stuffed cat.

"Alright... Thanks, Whitley."

"You're welcome." The younger boy beamed, then he raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to call him?" Sting looked down at the toy thoughtfully.

"I'm thinking... Lector."

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

A dark-haired little girl wandered through a dark forest. Her clothes were tattered, aher skin was covered in cuts and bruises. She was alone and scared, and she seemed to jump at every sound.

"I-I..." The girl fell to her knees, her eyes tearing up, then she hung her head. A pair of crimson eyes opened in the shadows, and the girl gasped and looked up as a growl rang out.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, and the girl shouted in surprise as a red tail wrapped around her and she was lifted into a tree. Whatever had been coming for the girl departed into the trees, and she watched it go with wide eyes before looking to her rescuer.

"A... Cat?"

"Hiya!" The red cat smiled brightly. He was wearing a red vest, and the girl just stared at him. "Mind pointin' me to the nearest city, lady? I'm kinda lost, here."

"I-..." The girl looked down, then she placed her face in her hands and began to cry. The cat blinked, surprised, then he raised his paws and cringed.

"Uh... Sorry for botherin' you! I didn't mean to make you cry, honest!" He explained, but the girl kept crying. A few moments passed, then the cat grew worried. "Um... You okay?"

"No!" The girl cried, shaking her head. "My father left m-me here, told me that I h-had to become stronger just because I-I wouldn't-..!" The girl continued to sob, and the cat hesitated before slowly reaching out and resting a paw on her shoulder. The girl froze, then she looked down at the cat with wide and tear-filled eyes.

"You don't have to stay someplace that's bad for you." The red cat frowned, and the little girl blinked. "You should do what you've gotta to make yourself happy... If your dad's not lettin' you do that, you shouldn't listen to him. You shouldn't even be with him, anymore." The girl blinked again, then she managed to give a small smile.

"M-my name is Minerva. What's yours?"

"Um..."

"Don't you have one?"

"No." The red cat admitted, smiling sheepishly. Minerva blinked, then she grinned.

"I'll call you... _Lector_." She said, and the cat's eyes lit up. "And you're right. I should make myself happy..." Her smile became devious. "Do you want to go on an adventure?"

"Sure!" Lector replied, and Minerva picked him up and dropped down from the tree, landing on her feet. "Where to, m'lady?"

"... Wherever the wind takes us." Minerva answered, beaming. A monster snarled and lunged out from the trees, but the girl raised one hand. Colorful energy blasted the creature back into the forest, and Lector gazed at the girl with an awed smile as she looked down at him again. "We'll keep each other safe."

* * *

 ** _So... That was fun._**

 ** _*strained smile*_**

 ** _I'm trying to convey Sting's life with the Schnee as well as I can, in light of what we know of them from what we have been shown in the show, Weiss' words, and Weiss' songs._**

 ** _Jacques is an asshole who manipulates people,_** ** _Willow is a broken woman who has turned to alcohol and seclusion, Winter is a disciplined and stern mentor-figure, Weiss does not know who she can trust and is struggling to find her own identity, and Whitley is clever - but at this point in his life, he has not yet turned on his sisters or the paths that they have chosen._** ** _And poor Sting is caught up in the middle._**

 ** _But hey, there were some light-hearted moments in this bit. Minerva and Lector made me smile, so that's a plus._**

 ** _The time lines will now be going a bit out of sync. I'm still going with the same pattern for a while, but the chapters won't really be happening at the same time. I'm hoping to catch up with the start of canon soon, since that's where a lot of the stuff I have done so far is located and I want my updates to be more consistent._**

 ** _I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _P.S. : Keep in mind what Sting said about being sick until his aura was unlocked._**

 ** _Someone asked me about how I was going to address the whole Ethernano issue, and I had this planned ahead of time. I'm going to explain it now so that it's understood._**

 ** _Since magic is possible on Remnant but not possible for natives without intervention by Salem or Ozpin, I've decided to make a rule regarding Earthland magic on Remnant._** ** _There is Ethernano on Remnant, left behind by the gods but made unaccessable to the average person by the Younger Brother._**

 ** _Ethernano can be found in larger amounts in the Relics and the Vaults. Salem and Ozpin, the only beings left from the Original Era of Remnant,_** ** _never had their ability to access the Ethernano in the air taken away. They can grant other natives to Remnant from the New Era of Remnant, such as the Maidens and the Branwen twins, limited access to Ethernano by giving them a small portion of their own power._**

 ** _For a wizard from Earthland to completely access Remnant's Ethernano long-term, their aura must be unlocked to sort of sync them up with Remnant - sort of like how they needed X-Balls from Mystogan to use magic in Edolas._** ** _Short-term, the wizards will be able to access Ethernano without aura since they come from a world where Ethernano is necessary for life_** ** _, but they will eventually become sick in the unfamiliar environment as the curse of the God of Darkness sets in and strips them of magic. Unlocking aura cures the sickness._**

 ** _It's not perfect, but it's the system I've decided to go with._**


End file.
